Rebirth
by Fiori75
Summary: Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom. The greatest forms of medicine and poison mix in Harry's body mutating him and giving rise to something new. Based as loosely as i can make it on Of Tears and Venom
1. Fire

Fiori: This is my first break from Anime styled Fan-fictions. The idea was brought on by TheDivineDemon's Fiction Of Tears and Venom, were Harry is changed by the infusion of Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears. I don't own Harry Potter if I did The i wouldn't be posting this.

Rebirth

Chapter one: Fire

Harry dodged the Basilisks strikes as best he could, it was so fast. The only thing that probably saved him from instant death was the fact that it was blind, that and Fawks was flying around making himself a nuisance with its sound and scent. Occasionally the bird would dive in front of the beast distracting it leaving it open so Harry could slash at it. He would then have to move as quickly as he could to dodge the serpent when it attacked in his direction.

"Damn you Potter, and damn that bird! _." _The specter known as Tom Riddle, the younger version of the Lord Voldemort. He then began to hurl spells and curses at the bird, attempting to rob Harry of his ally.

Fawks true to his Falcon like nature dodged the spells. This process repeated itself several times until at last Fawks was hit, his right wing completely blown off. The magnificent bird landed with a loud Thunk near the Ginny and the Diary.

Now Harry was alone facing the Basilisk, and was now even more hard pressed to move about it. Suddenly he found himself in a corner. Seeing that Harry was cornered Tom let out a hissing order to the Snake.

"_In front of you, strike now!" _He hissed out in the snake's tongue.

"The great beast reared its head back and then began to strike at Harry. Harry acted on pure adrenaline and instinct, he forced the sword of Gryffindor's point forward and impaled it into the beast gaping maw. The blade traveled effortlessly through the beasts flesh, almost like butter, and stabbed into the beasts brain. Killing what may have been the last of the terrifying species of snakes.

However Harry's victory was short lived. In Stabbing the beast in its mouth he felt one of the fangs of the beast pierce his right shoulder, cutting tendons and muscle, breaking his bone, and worst o all filling his blood with the deadliest poison known to the mystic world.

Harry pulled his limp arm from the dead creature, the fang stayed in his shoulder and came with him as he moved away. Tom seeing the fang in Harry's shoulder let out a laugh of triumph.

'It is over Potter, The venom of the Basilisk should soon melt you from the inside out. The the girl will die and I shall be reborn. All because she wrote in a silly little book." He laughed.

Harry hearing this, came up with a last ditch effort to win. At this point he knew he was dying. he could feel the venom coursing through his veins. his heart felt like he was burning. But he would not allow the most sociopathic, mass murdering, nut fuck that Voldemort was walk free again.

Limping over to the diary he pulled the fang from his shoulder and with one motion plunged it into the leather bound book. Ink began to leak from the hole he had made and he could her the screams from Tom that indicated that he had, had a good idea, as he collapsed from the pain the poison was causing.

He lay there waiting for death to take him into her loving embrace. Then he felt some thing on his chest. With every ounce of strength he had left he lifted his head and opened his eyes to gaze at the one winged figure that was Dumbledore's Familiar. The red bird was crying onto his shoulder. For a second he had hope Phoenix tears had healing qualities. Maybe he would survive this.

The hope was quickly dashed as he saw the wound close but could still feel the burning inside. If anything the tears made it worse, for now there was a battle to over take his body between the greatest forms of death and life known to the magical world. It felt horrible.

"No good Fawks, guess i do die, least i save the world again though." He croaked.

Yet Fawks had other plans. He had been entrusted by Dumbledore to keep this boy alive and he would do it what ever the cost. The bird decided to do something that no phoenix had ever done before. He would take Harry with him in his cycle of rebirth.

Fire consumed the immortal bird, and with every ounce of will power it urged the flames to engulf Harry as well. The normal flames that usually only lasted seconds on an averaged sized Phoenix lasted a full five minutes as they consumed Harry as well.

When it was over a fledgling Fawks lay on Harry's bare chest. exhausted the bird gazed at Harry while it waited for something, anything to happen. He had been changed that much was for sure. No human had ever been taken through the flames of rebirth before. It was bound to do something to the boy.

Suddenly there was sound to Fawks's left. The Weasly girl had finally regained consciousness, maybe she could be of some use.

*******

Ginny sat up slowly, her entire body ached, as if she had just woken up after running a marathon before collapsing. She opened her eyes and gazed around, not noticing the naked boy and fledgling Phoenix behind her. all she saw was the dungeon. At first her mind drew a blank as to were she was, then it all came back.

What she had been a part of. The snake, the attempted murders, all of it. Her stomached churned as she rushed forward to hurl. in thirty seconds she had emptied the very small contents of her stomach.

After heaving she began to look around her surrounding with renewed caution. The beast she had unleashed might very well be down here waiting to strike and kill her. What she noticed first was the giant dead body of the snake. How could she not see it, a fifty foot snake who was as wide as tree is pretty hard to miss, even when its dead.

She screamed when she saw it, not really releasing that it was dead. she closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her as she curled up on the ground. she waited for the strike, the teeth, the venom. But none came, after a few seconds she opened her eyes and noticed the blood that came from its maw. She was fascinated as to what might have killed the serpent. but her musings were cut short by a sound to her right.

There on the ground was a very naked Harry, with a small red bird on his chest.

Ginny seeing Harry nude turned a very deep shade of red, even darker than the hair on her head. She briefly wondered at what to do, that was before she heard the voice of her brother.

"Ginny! Harry!" The older red head screamed as he ran through the entrance into the hall. He froze when he saw the snake, and reacted much the same as Ginny. He was followed by a very confused looking man, who Ginny soon recognized as Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Ron, professor. Lockhart, its al right the snake is dead." Ginny spoke.

Ron opened his eyes and looked at the snake briefly before rushing over to his sister, all the while Lockhart muttered aloud

"Who's Lockhart?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at this, right before she was caught up in a bone crushing hug from her brother.

"Ginny your alive, thank gods. Where's Harry?" He asked quickly before spotting said naked boy.

"Bloody hell." He voiced. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I woke up the snake was dead and Harry was lying there naked." she voiced.

'Well then lets cover him up," Ron spoke out as he took off his outer robes and moved to drape it over Harry.

He stopped only to scoop up the strange red bird that was on his friends chest. But in doing so his hands brushed against Harry's skin. His friend was warm, beyond warm actually, it was like sticking his hand near an open fire.

"The hell?" He spoke as e put the robes over his friend.

'What is it?" Giiny asked as she moved towards the boys as Lockhart just noticed the snake said loudly.

"That is one big fucking snake."

Ron ignoring the Amnesic man told his sister about his concerns.

"Harry's burning up, feel his skin."

"Holly shit, is he sick?" She asked.

"I don't know but...." Ron cut off and looked at Harry's left arm.

"Ron what is it?"

"One of Harry's scars are gone."

"What!?!" His sister cried out.

"Last year when Hagrid had that dragon, the thing bit Harry. Left a nasty scar too, but now its gone." Ron explained in a hushed whisper.

"Well what about his other scar?" Ginny asked.

Ron pushed the hair away, the scar was there, but it was the state that it was in that caused the Weasley's to grow worried. The scar was etching itself back into existence.

"Ron, I'm getting really freaked out now." Ginny whispered.

"Me too, but we can't really do anything sept try and wake him up." Ron said as he started to shake Harry's shoulders. This showed no sign of waking the raven haired youth up. Eventually Ron smacked Harry around saying forcefully,

"Wake up you git, we have to get back up to the school."

"Ron!" Ginny scolded.

"Sorry, I'm just kind of freaked out here, he won't wake up." Ron said shakily, he was truly worried that his friend might die of something.

It was then that the Weasly's and Lockhart, who had pulled out the sword and had begun to poke the basilisk with it. Were all distracted by a bird call. The red Bird that Ron had set aside while he worried about Harry had tripled in size and was giving Ron a very peculiar look.

Ron looked back wide eyed as he realized what it was, It was a phoenix. This meant all they had to do was wait a little while longer and then they had a sure fire way out of here.

*****

It was a total of two hours later that Fawks flew the three children and one very confused man out of the chamber of secrets and into the waiting arms of the faculty.

"Will Harry be all right?" Ginny asked her brother as they were rushed to the hospital wing.

Ron could only smile at her and squeeze her hand in comfort.

"Course he will, nothings killed him yet has it?" He asked with a joke.

"No i guess nothing has." she whispered.

"Yeah, and you know what they say about all that Trial by fire stuff right?"

"Yeah, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Fiori: Here it is chapter one. For those of you who liked it please review, I like hearing what people think about my works, As for the story this is based off of you all should read it. It is incredibly good. His first Chapter is similar to mine and it won't be the only parallel between our stories, but i will put a lot of thing in differently. Read future chapters to find out what.


	2. Changed

Fiori: Hello all Chapter two of Rebirth is now online, I don't Own Harry Potter, obviously since this isn't Cannon.

Rebirth

Chapter two: Changed

Harry was unconscious for a full week after he was brought back from the chamber. Everyday Ron, Ginny, and once she woke up; Hermione visited him to see if he had woken. Dumbledore also kept a close eye on the boy upon his return. At one point he even confronted Madame Pomfery on his condition.

"In all normal standards he shouldn't even be alive." She told him bluntly, causing the old man to gape at her in surprise.

"Judging by your face you want an explanation. Very well, for one his body is 47 degrees Celsius. No human could operate at that temperature, but his body in fact is operating better than it was before. Next his Appendix grew back."

"Wait what?"

"According to his Muggle records when he was seven they had to operate and remove his appendix, but now it some how has grown back. Then there's his skin, hair, and bones."

"What about them?"

"Well for one thing he doesn't have any skin or hair, no what he has are scales and feathers. A light layer of skin colored scales has grown all over his body, I could do some tests to see how hard they are, but I would rather not. His hair was replaced by a light down feathers, similar to what a fledgling hawk has."

"And his bones?"

"Hollow, as far as I can tell for right now a few more tests and I should be able to confirm it. But the amazing thing is the content of his bone has changed. Carbon and Iron has been slowly moving about in his bones, yes there hollow, making him about half the weight he should be at his size. But with the make up of his bones as they are now, I think they might actually be stronger."

"Amazing. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Not until he wakes up and I can do more complex charms, As of now these have been the results of numerous un-invasive scans."

"Very well, keep me informed." Dumbledore said as he walked off. Worried thoughts playing across his mind, Harry would need his help more than ever now. If he truly had been changed he would he would move heaven and earth to keep the ministry from harming the boy who had become as dear to him as is he was his grandson..

Three days later Harry finally woke up.

The first thing he noticed is he was in the hospital ward. A place he was slowly growing very familiar with. He sensed movement to his left and called out.

"Madam Pomfery I think I'm ready to go." He called out causing the person behind the screen to jump.

"Mr. Potter I would kindly ask you to...." Her lecture cut off when she saw his eyes, for one he looked at her through un-squinted eyes, which only raised her growing concern. The other was the eyes them selves. They were not the same green they were before. They were deeper and darker, putting the greatest emerald to shame in the terms of beauty, but what added to it were the outlines of his iris. Bits of red, orange, and yellow danced around in the green. But most peculiar were his pupils. Slit pupils that looked like thy belonged on a snake were in the very center of Harry's eyes.

"Yes, what was it you were going to say?" Harry asked confused at her actions.

"Yes, well we have a few more tests to run." She answered weakly.

"Oh, well can you do them, i kind of want to see how everyone else is doing." Harry said with a smile.

"Of course, um Harry how many fingers am i holding up?"

"Five."

Madam Pomfery gazed at him in shock he could see normally now.

"Harry you do realize you aren't wearing your glasses right?"

Harry moved his hand to his face and felt that he was in fact with out his glasses.

"Neat, what did you do, some kind of magic contact lens?" He asked with a radiant smile.

"No Harry, there seams to be something odd here, I won't lie something happened to you down in the Chamber and well your different now." She said the last part rather hesitantly.

"Different how?" He asked interested and slightly scared.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait for Dumbledore, He asked to be informed the moment you woke."

"Different how?" He asked again more forcefully. Pomfery could only back up in slight fear. Heat was radiating around the boy and it only kept on growing, if this was anything it was a confirmation that something had changed in the young boy.

"Harry please, you have to wait for Dumbledore, he could probably explain it better to you than i could."

"Okay, but please hurry up." He said finally, the heat around him dying down quickly after he calmed.

In less than five minutes Dumbledore had already made his way to the hospital ward and began to examine the young lad. He was shocked by Harry's eyes, as well as what Madam Pomfery told him about the heat. Cautiously he sat next to Harry, hoping that what he had to say to the young boy would not set off something catastrophic.

"Harry my dear boy, do you remember what happened down in the chamber?" He opened with the question.

"Yeah...." (You already know what happened so i won't go into it.)

"I see, well then i have some rather disturbing news for you." Dumbledore said calmly. Already he was beginning to regret his choice of words as heat again began to radiate around the young boy. A worried expression was on Harry's face he thought something had gone wrong, that maybe Tom had escaped, that maybe there was another Basilisk. Random fears played out in his mind, only causing the heat around him to grow.

"Harry there's is nothing to fear, the news is not exactly bad." The old wizard said soothingly, the heat noticeably dropping after he said it.

"Then what is it?" The raven haired boy asked.

"As far as we can tell the mixing of the worlds strongest forms of life and death, Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom. Have mixed together with your blood, now normally this would result in one of two ways, A) the tears were administered quickly enough and thus the venom is canceled out. B) the venom wins and you would have died."

Heat again began to build about the young boy.

"But, there was another factor in play here that has never happened before. Fawks has told me that when he was close to death along side of you, he decided to try and bring you with him in his cycle of rebirth. This caused the three liquids in your body, the Venom, the Tears, and your own blood. To mix forming a different kind of blood. You are now he result of that mixture." Dumbledore said slowly.

"Wait, what does that mean for me?" Harry asked fearfully.

"I'm afraid it means that while you are Harry James Potter, you are no longer exactly human."

The look of abject horror on Harry's face, mixed with the heat sputtering and dying around him nearly caused Dumbledore to weep.

'What, what does this mean for me?" Harry asked solemnly.

"It means that we shall have to watch you carefully, you are technically a new species. A mixture of very powerful forces, your potential nearly limitless." Dumbledore answered.

"What do you mean sir?" Harry asked curiously.

Dumbledore spent the next few minutes discussing with him what they had found out about his new body, he also asked Harry to inform him of any new changes that occurred. All the while Dumbledore could not help but imagine the future fights that Harry might have to face. Not only was there Voldemort and his followers. But now Harry had to deal with shallow minded fools.

It was ten minutes into their discussion when they heard voices from the corridor.

"We're here to see Harry," a voice spoke. Harry recognized it as Ron's. His gaze turned to Dumbledore. guessed the young man would want privacy and began to get up to tell the young ones that Harry wanted to be alone for now.

"Professor, were are you going?"

"To tell them you need a bit more time to recover. While I may be fine with the new you, the rest of the wizarding world is not exactly tolerant of non-humans. We need to work up a charm to hide your more peculiar traits." The old man smiled.

For the first time ever, Harry had to slightly doubt the old man, he was talking about Ron, the Weasly's, and Hermione like they wouldn't except him.

"Professor let them in." he said calmly, startling the old man.

"Harry are you sure, they could reject you?" Dumbledore asked warmly, full of concern and comfort.

"I'm sure sir, they're my friends, I wont hide from them." Harry spoke with conviction. Dumbledore smiled warmly at the boy, making a mental note to be a little bit more trusting in the hearts of others.

Hermione, Neville, and the Weasly's,(Exclude Percy, Prefects have other duties.) Entered the ward and were ushered over to Harry. They were dressed in there usual Hogwarts robes. Hermione though had gauze wrapped around a small cut on her hand that she deemed unworthy of wasting Madam Pomfery's time on. They saw him sitting upright in the cot with his eyes closed, Dumbledore nearby.

"Harry, you really awake?" George asked.

"Or has the faculty finally grown a sense of humor?" Fred asked.

"I'm up, but somethings happened." Harry answered hesitantly.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"When i was in the chamber something happened to me, it made me different." Harry answered solemnly.

"Come on mate it can't have been that bad." Ron said with a nervous smile. All Harry did was open his eyes and look at the collected group of friends.

"Care to bet."

A deafening silence filled the room. For a moment Dumbledore was beginning to regret his decision. That was until Hermione broke from the group and gave Harry a bone crushing hug.

"Is that all, just your eyes? You had us worried Harry." She spoke soothingly.

"It's not just my eyes, I'm not human any more." Harry replied downtrodden.

"Oh come off it Harry." Ron snapped.

Harry looked at him in shock, which only grew when Neville spoke next.

"Yeah Ron's right Harry, after all you're our friend."

"They're right." The twins nodded.

"You guys really mean it?" Harry asked in wide eyes.

"Of course we do Harry, why would we care what species you were by blood? In all the right ways you are true-blue human." Hermione answered still hugging the boy.

"Yeah and don't forget, you saved our little sis, that makes you cool with us. Not to mention your me best mate Harry." Ron said happily.

"I'm with you Harry," Neville added.

"You guys," Harry sniffed out, tears falling slowly from his eyes. The tears oddly enough landed on Hermione's injured hand as she pulled away from the hug. She felt a curious sensation from her cut and quickly unwrapped the bandage. The cut she had sported after a small fall was healing right before her eyes.

All watched in curious intrigue at the power of Harry's tears. Dumbledore noted that while it was working rather fast, it was not as fast as tears from an actual phoenix. He would have to watch young Harry to see if anymore abilities surfaced.

The others though had various thoughts. Ranging from did i do that, wicked, and bottled Potter tears cures any ailment including impotence (Guess who thought that and I'll give you a muffin)

Yes things had certainly changed for The-boy-who-lived. But for better or for worse he still had his friends. Now he just had to survive the two weeks without killing Draco for a stupid comment, and things would be fine.

Oh how wrong he was.

Fiori: That's right I'm being ominous, To all reading this you had better Reveiw, Else I will send an angry Fluffy to your homes. Now for mindless banter. I had originally planned on a manipulative Dumbledore, but for some reason it didn't sit well with me at all. So now we have the compassionate grandfatherly figure that he actually is. Further more I'm I'm thinking of adding Magic from other areas into this story, the possibilities are endlessly amusing, tell me what you think.


	3. School Yard Rumble

Fiori: Chapter three up, I don't own Harry other wise the Malfoy's would be poorer than the Weasly's

Random Collection of Malfoy's appear and draw wands.

Fiori: Why can I not say anything with out pissing people off?

Rebirth

Chapter Three: School yard rumble

Harry was released from the hospital ward within an hour after he came to terms with what he was. After looking into a mirror he realized that the changed did hold a few advantages he liked. He no longer needed glasses, and he would never be cold again. Not bad he thought.

Harry and his friends made their way to the Gryffindor house, were according to Fred and George, Harry had a pleasant surprise waiting for him. Harry imagined a small party in the common room being held in honor of his triumphant return. Personally he would rather just have a quite evening with his friends rather than a whole festival in his honor.

The initial reaction of his house mates was heart warming. Huzzahs and welcome backs were exchanged at a near deafening tone. Then someone pointed out his eyes. The silence that followed was not the pleasant kind that Harry would have preferred. Harry instead felt like he was being scrutinized by a delegation of scientists rather than his friends and house mates.

"Harry what happened?" The young first year Colin asked nervously.

"Well you see," Hermione began to explain for him partially saving him from having to go into the details of what actually happened beneath the school. She had guessed that it was painful to remember fighting Voldemort yet again.

'Harry here gave up part of his humanity to kick you-know-who's ass again." One of the twins spoke before she could, earning himself death glares from the younger girl.

"Harry is that true?" Percy Weasly asked. Harry only nodded, looking down in defeat. He had no idea how the rest of the house would react to the news. Sure his friends excepted him but how would the other Gryffindor's react.

Suddenly hands were around him in comfort. He looked up and he saw that he was surrounded by his house mates. Eyes were closed, some even had tears in there eyes.

"You've sacrificed so much for this world haven't you Harry?" A voice spoke, he later realized it was one of his Quitich teammates.

"Yeah he really has." Another spoke.

"First your parents and a lie among magic, your life nearly lost last year, and again this year. Now your humanity. Your not just The-boy-who-lived anymore." Percy spoke.

"You are the personal hero of the world." he finished.

"I'm not all that special," Harry managed to mutter out his cheeks slightly tinged red from all the attention he was getting.

'Now your being modest Harry." Ron said clapping him on the back.

"But most of it was purely luck, plus i had you guys to help." Harry muttered.

"Yet it was still you who won in the end, you saved Ginny, and hell probably the entire school, not to mention England." Another Gryffindor spoke. A chorus of agreement went up. Harry could not believe his luck. He was still excepted by all the people he cared about. Maybe only being part human wasn't so bad.

*****

Harry's notion was short lived, after it got around the school that Harry had lost his humanity in the chamber, he was instantly declare the enemy of all Slytherin. Draco made it his personal job to make Harry's life a living hell.

In addition to Slytherin about half the members of the other houses alienated Harry. And that was only those that were not out right hostile to him. There were though a few who in the other houses that excepted him. Including a very strange young first year named Luna Lovegood who was from Ravenclaw. Mostly it was muggle-born's who still respected and liked him, seeing as he saved them all. But it was still his own house that respected him completely and unanimously. Some from pureblood family's even went as far as swearing their houses allegiance to his house.

Harry on the other hand was dealing with his new body. All ready he had discovered three traits it blessed him with. One he was vastly stronger than a normal person ought to be at his size. Two he had a pair of serpent like fangs that stored them selves in gums, right in front of his canines, The venom he was told was extremely potent, trumped only by a true basilisks venom. Thirdly he shed, every so often when he bathe his skin would start to peel in very large layers. The process of removing said skin was slightly disturbing. Even more disturbing was when he caught Fred and George trying to sell some of his shedding.

Mostly though things were quite, except for the day two days before they were to bored the train home. Harry and a number of other Gryffindor's were choosing classes for next year. Harry had already chosen care of magical creatures, thought it might provide some insight with what he was becoming. the other slot was yet to be filled though.

"I've got three choices for this slot." He said out loud absently.

"Oh really what classes are they?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Divinations, Ancient Runes, and Advanced study of Foreign Magic."

"Go with Divination, I hear it's an easy pass." Ron offered.

"Yeah I heard that too, but then George, or was it Fred. Anyways one of your brothers told me that the teacher is a total ditz who has no clue about what she's doing." Harry replied.

"Eh, suit your self." Ron replied.

"I'm just curious to what the third class is." Harry replied.

"I think its a study of how other countries use magic." Neville supplied.

"Yeah I got that much from the name mate. But how different could other countries magic be?"

"Very low and insignificant to ours." A cold malicious voice replied.

The group of Gryffindor's turned to see a small pack of snakes led by non other than Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want." Ron growled.

"I want many things but mostly to see all mud-bloods and lesser scum banned from Hogwarts." He sneered earning laughs from the group behind him.

"Watch your tongue Malfoy!" Harry hissed angrily, fangs dropping and heat rising involuntarily.

"Harry calm down," Hermione whispered.

"You would do well not to speak ill of master Potter." A fourth year Named Liam Redentore (Not a self placement), one of the Pure-bloods who had sworn him self to Harry growled out.

"Master, Potter is that what you call the thing? Merlins beard you people are diluted." Malfoy laughed.

He never even got to speak again as Liam cast a Stunner at him. Although it did not hit him, Malfoy ducked and let it hit one of his followers. Thus sparking a small battle between the two groups. The small battle only grew as more people witnessed the players involved. Some rushed in to aid Harry, others to harm. Some other joined in just for love of battle, choosing a side randomly.

Harry was dodging hexes left and right, all the while casting a few of his own. He was quickly made the main target of the small battle. It only hurt him internally when he saw his friends throwing themselves in front of hexes, charms, and curses for him. This in turn caused his rage to rise. All around him could feel the ever growing heat emanating from his body. But oddly it felt different to those around him. For his allies and friends it filled them with warmth and strength. Gave them energy and resolve to fight on.

For those that sought entered this fight to harm him and his friend it was as if they had been thrown into a burning building. A few elder students were able to counter the strange aura the-boy-who-lived produced. But others, mostly first years. were sent running from the heat, later they would be found in the hospital ward being treated for burns.

Harry had just knocked a third year back with a wave of his wand when suddenly it was thrown out of his hand. harry turned toward the source of the spell and saw non other than Draco Malfoy.

"I'm going to enjoy this." The blond sneered. "_Rictusempra"_

Harry ducked under the charm and rushed at Malfoy unarmed. This startled the young boy causing him to not cast a spell to protect himself before Harry's fist found its way to his jaw, breaking it and sending him up and back a few feet.

"Harry!" A voice called out to him, Harry turned and caught his wand which had been thrown at him. His only response was to pocket it and move on in his physical assaults. For some reason he found the feel of flesh meeting flesh more satisfying.

_Maybe its some animalistic thing. _He mused as he pounced on a Slytherin.

The battle lasted another minute before it was broken up by all four heads of house.

"What are you all doing?" McGonagall asked vehemently, her tone caused many to shiver in fear.

Silence was predominate for over a minute until they were actually saved by a stupid mutter of a Slytherin.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Flitwick asked.

The Slytherin in question palled at being heard and began to try and slink off, only to be caught by her head of house.

"Repeat what you just said or you shall be expelled at once." The potions master said softly.

"I just said we were given the Lesser a lesson on who his betters were." She squeaked.

Snape sighed angrily at his houses stupidity while the others put together what happened.

"I'm afraid this shall call for house point reduction, fifty points for each member that fought here will be taken from there house. seventy-five from whomever cast the first spell." McGonagall sighed.

Groans were heard by all. But smiles were on the faces of all Gryffindor members after they left the battle ground, some were limping or being supported by others. But they still smiled, including Harry. For some reason the results were in their favor. They had been out numbered by the Snakes

and random house members nearly three to one. the fact that they had technically won was exhilarating. Harry also found that he quite like fighting bare handed, which he never had before, he would have to explore that more.

*****

In the end Gryffindor only had five points left over from the event. Yet no one blamed the combatants. Instead they received a hero's welcome when they trudged into the common room. Fred and George right at the center, passing butter beer and fire whiskey about like there was no tomorrow.

Harry did his best to get away from the crowd of friends that commended him for breaking Draco's jaw. he didn't like the attention. Luckily Ron had gathered everyones attention as he began to tell how Harry fought against armed opponents with bare hand.

Harry sat on the steps leading up into the dorms by himself and again pulled out the sheet of classes to pick. Hermione beside him. Looking over it with him.

"So which do you choose?" She asked.

"I think Foreign Magic. It'll mean i don't have to deal with Malfoy, plus it sounds like fun." He answered.

"Neat I'll be in there with you?" Hermione replied.

"Wait but didn't you already sign up for ancient rune's?" Harry asked.

"I'll manage." Was all she said.

"Great, do you think we could convince Ron to join us in it?" Harry asked.

"No, Ron has enough trouble with European magic, who knows what'll happen in that class." Hermione laughed, Harry laughed right along with her.

For the first time in a while Harry was contented and happy. He was surrounded by true and good friends. He had beaten a fair deal of Slythrin's up with out a wand. Plus he had survived yet another school year.

Now if only he didn't have to go back to Privet Drive.

Fiori: Done, Like it? Review or you shall be given to dementors that have been genetically to contain DNA from Miato Gai.

Green and orange Dementors float behind Fiori

Any ways I shall be including Foreign types of Magic because the concept is too good to not use. Though I shall not use it like TheDivineDemon did. No It shall be a class taught at Hogwarts, Learn about it later.

As i promised in the future here be an Omake written by rejeimha

The group of Gryffindor's turned to see a small pack of snakes led by non other than Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Ron growled.  
"I want many things, but mostly to see all mud-bloods and lesser scum banned from Hogwarts." He sneered earning laughs from the group behind him.

"Watch your tongue Malfoy!" Harry hissed angrily, fangs dropping and heat rising involuntarily.

"Harry calm down," Hermione whispered.

"You would do well not to speak ill of master Potter." A fourth year Named Liam Redentore, one of the Pure-bloods who had sworn himself to Harry growled out.

"Master Potter, is that what you call the thing? Merlin's beard, you people are diluted."

It wouldn't be until later that Harry would acknowledge that it was these words that finally broke through what remained of Harry's human self-control and awoke something deep, primal, and vindictive in Harry at that moment. Whatever this was, it also wouldn't let Harry give Malfoy the satisfaction of winning the fight that he had initiated: a war of words. Liam went for his wand only to have Harry demand with a single look that he let him deal with this verbal assault himself.

"No more diluted than your family's purity." Harry thought that the slight wasn't very big and the reaction from everyone around showed so, but it was there. He knew that attacking Malfoy's family honor was a low blow, but enough was enough. If this little whelp couldn't take what he dished out then he deserved what was coming to him. Before Draco could even formulate a response, Harry continued, "I heard in order to be sure their pureblood descendants are really 'pure' that parents arrange marriages with the children of their siblings. Is that what happened to your family, Draco? Is your father really shagging his cousin?"

It was said so innocently and yet so coldly that the smug, little ponce didn't know how to respond. The confusion and disgust at the question just left him standing there with his mouth open until the anger finally took when he realized that his family's honor had again been deeply insulted, but Harry started to walk forward as he kept on talking and asking questions.

"You know this probably explains why your father wants you to meet a nice girl at the family reunions. It would certainly make the arrangements easier that way."

"How DARE you!" was Malfoy's verbal response followed by pulling his wand out from somewhere in his robes, and Harry really didn't want to think of where. By the time he had his handcrafted, magical wooden stick out, Harry had already moved to within a single arm's distance of Malfoy and was far too close for him to comfortably do the wand movements necessary to cast a spell. Harry simply grabbed the top of Draco's right hand, which had his wand, with his left and then extended his arm away from his body, severely twisting Draco's arm in the process, and also taking away any control the blonde bigot held over the appendage. Harry knew just how it hurt to have one's arm held in this position. After all, Dudley and his gang had done it and many other painful tricks just like it to him in the past.

"You know, Draco, you really shouldn't draw that on somebody unless you're willing to use it and deal with the consequences of your actions. Of course, with your genetically deficient brain I shouldn't have expected any less. Hence, how I have your wand pointed away from and not towards me right now." This seemed to be all that the so-called "Prince of Slytherin house" could take for at this moment he made an even more foolish decision, and turned his head to yell at his goons.

"Don't just stand there! GET HIM!" This shocked Crabbe and Goyle into movement. The former attempting to catch Harry with a rugby style tackle to take him to the ground and the latter trying to pommel him with fists, but both charging at full speed. The problem with this plan was that neither could attack Harry head-on, for that would hurt Malfoy first, and so they had to come at Harry from the sides. Harry, taking advantage of new reflexes that he didn't know he had, simply stepped forward into Malfoy allowing the two brutes to run into each other like Sumo wrestlers. This ended up with Crabbe running into Goyle's fist before he slammed into the other oversized tub of lard knocking the wind out of him as the both of them fell to the ground hard.  
If anyone in the court yard had not been paying attention to the collision of the two celestial bodies they would have been wondering why Harry was dancing the tango with Draco. Harry soon realized the position he was in, relative to Malfoy, and decided that he's had enough close contact to the pointed faced ponce to last a lifetime. Before he stepped away he spoke a few parting words.

"Sorry to lead you on like this, Malfoy, but I don't hear any music so I think dancing is out." However, Harry couldn't resist so he lifted the pre-teen's hand in the air above his head, and spun him around once to relieve the tension on his arm, and also pull his wand from his hand. "Well, I guess one twirl didn't hurt, too much." Harry, never taking his eyes off Draco, stepped over the still groaning Crabbe and Goyle while moving back towards his friends and Draco never taking his eyes off his own wand in Harry's hand seemed to be getting more frightened and angrier with each step that Harry took.

"Give me my wand back!"

"You didn't say the magic word."

"Give me my wand back, NOW!"

"No one ever bothered to teach you proper manners or common sense, did they? You attempted to attack me with this weapon and now that I have you disarmed you think that I am just going to give you it back because you demand it loudly?" The look on Malfoy's face clearly displayed his anger at Harry and his believe that Harry should do exactly as he said. "Never mind, I can see this is a lost cause."

Harry thought for a moment about his options. Clearly he couldn't keep the boy's wand, or break it, but he certainly wasn't going to re-arm his opponent when he and his allies looked ready to strike. Then the idea hit him, "tell you what, you get all of your little friends to leave the immediate area and I'll do the same and when it's just you and me here, I will give you your wand back. Or you can refuse and I can snap it in self-defense right now. It's your choice."

He seemed to want to lash out and force Harry to do what he said, but he caught himself, and turned towards his other acquaintances. He jerked his head towards the exit. When they didn't move he barked at them, "Are you crazy? He is going to snap my wand! I said leave!"

"He's not going to do anything," spoke a boy with light brown hair. Nott if Harry remembered correctly.

"Would you be saying that if it was your wand he was holding? Get out of here!" Nott and the other snakes didn't look like they wanted to comply, but they grudgingly helped Crabbe and Goyle to their feet left the scene. Harry didn't even have to ask his friends to back away, for they knew they had to leave as per the conditions that Harry gave. Soon it was just the blond Slytherin and the black haired Gryffindor who still had other boy's wand in hand. "There now give me back my wand."

The silence stretched for a minute before a response was given, "no."

"No?" the snake asked.

"That's right, no. I am still waiting for you to say the magic word,"

The smirk on his face made Draco want to scream, but settled on growling through clenched teeth, "what magic word?"

"Please."

"Please?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright, please."

"Please what?"

Draco was enraged at this. A Malfoy never begs or asks, he always takes and orders. This little scenario seemed so childish, but he supposed that was the point the sub-human was trying to make. He was trying to send the message that he thought Draco was a child. It was infuriating, but he saw no other way out. He couldn't force the other boy to give it back, not after what Potter did to Crabbe and Goyle, and if he left the scene to get Snape, then his wand would be in pieces before he could make up a suitable lie to get the freak in trouble and then he would have to explain to his father that he was disarmed and beaten by a sub-human creature that didn't use magic to do so. He would never be allowed to forget that kind of failure. So he only saw one way out and that was to play this thing's game for now. "FINE. Will you please give me my wand back?"

"All you had to do was ask nicely," the smile on his face was even more maddening as he began to walk in his direction. The second he saw the creature release his grip on the wand and present it to him he tried to snatch it away, but the thing's hand seemed to disappear and then reappear back by his shoulder with his wand still in it grasp. His smile was now replaced with a predatory look that promised pain and agony to his prey.

"If you try to attack me or my friends ever again, I won't just simply embarrass you and I will break more than your wand. Do you get me?" The cold look in his eyes spoke no lies so Draco stiffly nodded. "Good, now tell me what I just said in your own words so that I know you understand the message." Draco seeing the simmering rage in Harry's eyes quickly complied.

"If I ever attack you or your friends again, then your vengeance will be unpleasant."

"You better bet your inheritance that it will be." And with that Harry casually threw the wand away in a random direction and swiftly left the court yard before the little terd could get his to it and curse him in the back.

'Well, that was fun.' Harry thought as he looked at the list of classes that he could enroll in. 'Now, what electives do I want to take next year?'

Now the rest of you Guess who was killed, there are still six more chapters that need Omake.


	4. Return to Privet Drive

Fiori: Yes another chapter up and ready, and this time it shall, hopefully, be without typos thanks to a new friend who has offered to edit my stuff for me. So read on, as always I do not own Harry Potter otherwise Hagrid would have been able to keep Norbert.

Hagrid: Thank you miter Fiori, (Give Fiori a big hug)

Fiori: Need.... air.... to... live.

Rebirth

Chapter Four: Return to Privet Drive.

Harry was no were near thrilled at the prospect of returning to Privet Drive. For one, he loathed the Dursley's, didn't just hate them, and wished he didn't have to spend time with them. Then there was the fact that his new appearance would only make him more of a freak in their minds eye. Not only did he have shiny scales for skin and soft feathers for hair, but also he had grown significantly. Every time he shed his skin, he would grow about half an inch and added to the natural growth he had, he had shot up about seven inches in total, making him 5 feet tall.

They were not going to be happy.

As Harry exited platform 9 3/4, followed by many friends, he began to search the crowd for his 'Guardians'. They were quite easy to spot actually, just look for the nearest Manatee and you've probably found them.

Harry approached them cautiously expecting a boatload of chores when they returned to #4. They on the other hand were looking at the strange young man approaching them. Petunia, for all her worth, could not help but think the young man was highly exotic and would be quite the heartthrob in a few years. Vernon only thought one thing: Freak. Dudley though, thought that this guy could be a threat to his turf and would need to be dealt with.

"Hello." Harry said to them all. A look of confusion spread on all of their faces.

"Are you talking to us young man?" His aunt asked.

"You seriously don't recognize me?" Harry asked.

Suddenly it dawned on Petunia who the young man was, her freak of a nephew. Her husband and son though were a bit slower on the uptake.

"Why the hell would we recognize a freak like you?" Dudley sneered. Harry deciding to use a new found love of mischief that the Weasley twins had instilled in him.

"Because little diddy, I'm your freak." He smiled as Dudley's eyes tried to escape his face.

"You don't mean that you're...?"

"Your cousin."

Silence was predominant as the Dursleys gaped at the smiling Harry.

"Boy what the hell did you do to your self?" Vernon demanded angrily.

"I hit a growth spurt and got a pair of contacts." Harry lied quickly.

"Well take them out and put on your glasses." His uncle demanded.

"Sorry, I can't, my glasses got lost in the castle. You sure you want to have this discussion here?" Harry asked, referring to the few people who had stopped to stare at the exotic looking boy that had stopped to talk to a Manatee.

"Get to the car." His uncle growled.

Harry grinned triumphantly as he stretched before he went to grab his trunk. Oddly, he licked his lips as he did so and stopped mid stretch as a new trait became evident. He was assaulted with tastes all around him, tastes that were quickly translated to smells.

He could smell the various scents of people around him. The predominant scent was salt and butter that came from the popcorn stand near the entrance to the tracks. Experimenting, he stuck his tongue out but was unable to duplicate what he had just experienced. Sighing in defeat, he grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and began to walk towards the Dursley's.

He quickly put his supplies in the cars trunk before his uncle could start yelling. Harry then sat in the left back seat with Hedwig in his lap. His 'family' pilled in around him. Again, Harry felt the urge to lick his lips. He instantly wished he hadn't as he fought the urge to gag at the scent.

The car itself had way to many pine-freshener things for Harry's taste (Pun intended). His uncle used way too much cheap cologne and fast food. There was also something else Harry could not identify on him. His Aunt smelled the best of the car, but still not good, her perfume was probably as equally cheap as his uncle's. She just used more of it. She also had the scent of prunes on her breath. Dudley Smelled faintly of cigarettes and sweat. Not a very pleasant scent in Harry's mind.

His uncle noticed his odd expression but completely ignored it in favor of getting home quickly. The drive was quiet and uneventful. But, to the Dursley's, it was oddly warm. Various thoughts went through all of their minds along the drive. Vernon was thinking of how to hide the boy from Marge, Dudley was contemplating on when he was going to beat up the freak. Harry was making a mental note never to do his smell thing in the car ever again. Petunia was oddly trapped at her first thoughts of Harry.

***

The few weeks for Harry were uneventful. He was put through his chores with renewed vigor from his aunt. Which was just fine with him, it usually meant he was outside and thus he didn't have to smell them. Besides, the heat didn't seem to bother him at all any more. This only seemed to bother Dudley; when Harry would come in both un-winded and smelling as fresh as he did when he went out just seemed to push his buttons. Even more so, when he saw a pair of Female joggers stop and flirt with his cousin, the freak. He decided that he had to do something to put the freak back in its place.

***

Harry had finished all his chores and was taking a stroll through the park. Randomly he would lick his lips and revel in the smell of nature. Randomly he started to hum a tune that came to him then and there. Several passing joggers slowed to listen to the tune, more so to examine the boy who it came from.

Oblivious to this, Harry just kept walking, humming his little tune. He continued walking until he came to a great oak tree in the center of the park. Sitting down in the shade Harry settled up against the tree and continued his tune, which he still hummed even after he fell into a light sleep.

"Hey Freak!" A voice called out an hour later.

Harry cracked his eyes open to see his cousin standing before him with a small group of followers behind him, in all there were seven of them.

"What do you want?" Harry yawned.

"To teach you a lesson." His cousin sneered, causing Harry to pause and look at him. A sly smile spread across his lips.

"Really now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah really freak." Dudley replied.

"Well then if that's all, I really should be going." Harry retorted as he got up and started to walk away.

"Hey were the hell are you going?"

"Back to your home."

"Not before we teach you a lesson freak."

"And how do you intend to do that Dudley?" Harry asked.

Dudley did not reply, instead he charged his cousin aiming a fist directly at his face. Harry shifted to the right and left his leg out, tripping his attacker. Looking up he saw the rest of Dudley's gang charging him. Harry smiled wickedly, barley able to keep his fangs from sliding down or the heat from rising.

Harry charged at the six opponents in front of him sending a fist towards the closest ones gut. He curled over before him gasping in pain as Harry moved on to the others. Ducking a punch, Harry countered by kicking out. Again, his attack connected and one other of Dudley's gang crumpled. The next one actually landed a blow. Not that Harry noticed, he was to busy moving on to the next opponent to care about those who had flanked him.

The boy who had landed the punch though backed off clutching his hand in pain. He felt as if he had just gotten into a game of bloody knuckles with a brick wall. He was brought out of his musings when he saw that he was the last one standing. Harry looked at him as the boy trembled before running off quickly.

Harry then turned to the rising form of Dudley, who looked like he was trying to crawl away. Harry walked over to him and stopped right in front of him.

"Well Dudley you sure taught me a lesson." Harry's voice chirped above him.

"Wh-what was that?"

"That for some odd reason I actually enjoy fighting. See you at #4 diddy." Harry called as he walked off. Leaving behind a large boy who was now thinking about how he would hide his now wet pants.

***

After the incident with Dudley's gang Harry was either left alone or followed by younger children for 'protection'. This was quite annoying since it reminded him of how he was treated his first year of Hogwarts. His relatives how ever put him to even more work when Dudley came home with crocodile tears and a story of how Harry had attacked his friends.

One day he was vacuuming in the hall near his old room when his uncle came in. Unconsciously he licked his lips and spotted that unknown scent on his uncle. It smelled perfume like, but it had an under tone of something else. The confusing thing was that it smelled like jasmine perfume, the good kind. Not like the horrid baby's breath, his aunt used.

That was when it dawned on Harry; his uncle was seeing another woman. He would have to file that away for a later date. For now, he just smiled at his uncle.

"What are you so happy about!?!"

"Oh nothing."

"Good, now my sister Marge is coming tomorrow and-"

"And let me guess you either want me to stay out of sight or be at her beck and call right?" Harry thought to himself as his uncle told him to keep his head down and do what Marge said.

The next day a plump woman, followed by a nasty looking bulldog, made her way to the house. She bore an almost scary resemblance to her brother in the fact that they looked like oddly colored sea mammals.

"Oh how's my Dudley-Wuddley." She cooed at Harry's cousin. Next, she gave a hug to his aunt, before finally turning to him.

"Oh, your still here. And what the devil is up with your eyes?" She added in shock.

"Uh the boy has taken to wearing contact lenses, he refuses to take them out." Vernon spoke.

"Vernon, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times you need to be more forceful with ungrateful whelps like him."

During the entire conversation, Harry had not taken his eyes off of the dog at Marge's feet. He had more than one bad memory associated with that dog chasing him. The dog looked back, directly into Harry's eyes. The dog held his gaze for two seconds before whimpering and hiding behind Marge.

For the next week, Harry dealt with the belligerent sea creature, ignoring what she said or attempted to do to get a rise out of him. Until one day, when she went to far. She had had several glasses of wine already and was calling Harry for even more.

She had begun with talk of bulldog rearing and eventually it moved on to Harry.

"What did you say the boys father did?"

"Um nothing he, um he was unemployed."

"And a drunk too probably."

"That's a lie." Harry growled, the temperature around him rising quickly.

"What was that boy?"

"I said that, that was a lie. My dad was not a drunk." He said angrily, looking directly into Marge's eyes.

In her clouded mind, Marge briefly wondered how contact lenses could produce the effect of venom his did.

"Well maybe I was wrong," She said finally. Vernon let out a sigh of relief as Harry turned around.

"It actually has nothing to do with the father and all to do with the mother. If there is something wrong with the ** then there's something wrong with the pup." She finished.

Instantly the temperature shot up through the roof.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID COW!" Harry yelled out causing the woman to shrink back in fear. Around Harry, the air seemed to burn as Harry marched out of the room and into his own.

He slammed the door, causing it to break off the hinges. Briefly, he wondered what to do before he let Hedwig out of her cage and into the night air. He then quickly packed his trunk and began to head down the stairs. No one even attempted to stop the young boy as the air burned in his very wake.

Fiori: Another chapter done and Dudley's in his place, don't mess with the Animal he's become. They're all just lucky he didn't do his heat aura thing. I would appreciate suggestions on what to name that by the way. I shall loosely follow events that happened in book three from this point; at other times, I'll add my own random stuff. And can all of you tell me if I accidentally skip some thing?

Finally, REVIEW! I swear my Dementor army is nearly ready, plus the addition of Fluffy-Norbert Hybrids that I had Hagrid start breeding. Three headed wingless dragons, ah the fun I'll have.

Dementors: YOSH SET US FREE ON THEM SO WE MAY SHARE WITH THEM THE WAYS OF YOUTH!

Fiori Seriously these things are dangerous and want to hug you. Review so you won't accidentally die when they hug you.


	5. Instinct

Fiori: Chapter five, I have to say this chapter was kind of tough to write, and it is another of the divergences in plot. I have to thank Three people for this chapter (next to divine demon) First my editor for helping me with grammar corrections. the other two will be mentioned at the bottom of the chapter so i don't give anything away. As always I don't own Harry Potter other wise Moody would not have been so easily taken down in seven.

Random collection of escaped dark wizards join mob trying to kill Fiori.

Rebirth

Chapter Five: Instinct

Harry walked along the road, no real destination in his mind. He just had to keep moving. All around him the air burned and crackled. If one were to look closely, they would see that there were small flames on his shoulders. Harry was mad and it was taking every ounce of willpower he had to not go back and attack his family.

Finally, he stopped and noticed were he was. He had arrived at the park were he had trashed Dudley's gang. With a tired sigh, he sat down against the tree and began to cool off. A feat made harder by the new realization that he could never go back to that place. He had finally had it with that family, they pretty much hated him anyway so what would be the harm in leaving?

Harry's musing was cut short, however, when he licked his lips. Something smelled wrong. There were three of them, each had a little tinge of alcohol about them, but the other scent he could not place, a sort of earth scent that just drove something in him wild.

"Look guys we got lucky." a voice stated.

Harry opened his eyes, standing around him were three men. All of them wore black robes; the middle one had his wand out, pointing it directly at Harry.

"Yeah we did, now we get to kill the lesser who's made our live so hard." One of them sneered.

For some reason this statement did nothing to faze Harry. Just something about these three seemed different, non-threatening. He could not comprehend it; all logical reasoning stated that he should be scared. That he should have drawn his wand then and there, firing hex's and charms. Under-age laws be damned, his life was in danger. Yet he held his hand, waiting.

"Time to die Lesser, _Reducto_!" He said with a swish of his wand.

The curse never hit home.

Harry, moving faster than humanly possible, ducked under the blast and rushed his attacker. Caught off guard by Harry's actions, the attacking wizard was unable to raise a shield charm in time and was subsequently sent flying by Harry's fist. One of the other two reacted on instinct and attacked with a jinx.

Harry wasn't even thinking any more when he danced around the jinx blast. He was relying purely on instinct, and he finally knew what the odd scent on them was. They were prey. Prey that thought themselves strong enough to kill him. He would have to teach them otherwise.

Harry charged the one who had thrown the jinx and threw his fist towards his neck. This time though his opponent was ready and countered with a shield spell. Harry's fist made solid contact with the wall of energy. Roaring he pounded against it again, this time, it shattered under his ferocity. His prey was within his reach now, but he had to duck under a green light that came from behind. The light hit his prey, killing it.

Turning he saw the other stick wielder. He had denied him his kill and would pay dearly for it. Fire danced in the air around him, creating warmth and power. Harry charged his enemy lashing out with everything he had. When he was within five feet of his prey he leaped straight up into the air to avoid another of the green lights. In the air he twirled to doge another blast before he delivered a punch to the ground his prey had been in. His prey had stumbled back as he dodged his blow, falling onto its back. Harry on his hands and knees, fire dancing around him, grinned in triumph. He opened his mouth revealing his fangs, and then he pounced at his kill.

He never made it; before he could, a voice rang out,

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Harry's whole body went rigid right before he crashed into the ground.

He could still use his eyes and spotted the other stick wielder rising while clutching his side.

"You little fuck, I'll kill you slowly now."

Suddenly the tide had turned; the prey had used some trick, trapping him. He could do nothing to fight them off. Images of people and places flashed before his eyes, people he felt safe with. A brown-eyed girl with bushy hair was the last one he saw before his fire consumed him, leaving one dead, and two confused wizards behind.

****

Hermione was at home enjoying her summer; this meant her nose was firmly in a book. Currently she was trying to decide which culture's magic she wished to study. According to a sixth year she had talked to, in the advanced version of Study of Foreign Magics, one had to choose a non-European country and master as much of the style that they could before the end of seventh year.

Her current dilemma was between Japan and India. Japan had Seal's, and spirit summoning among other things, while India had many types of healing magic as well as a way to access greater powers through the life force of plants and animals.

Her musings were cut short when the floor in front of her spontaneously combusted.

With a slight scream, she scrambled to get her wand off her dresser before turning to extinguish the flames. Turning she paused in confusion, the fire was gone, yet the heat remained, and in its place was a prone Harry Potter.

"Harry?" she asked confused.

Harry's eyes turned towards her, looking directly into her eyes. The look in his eyes made her shiver despite the heat he was creating with his presence. His eyes were feral and predatory, like he would attack as soon as he was freed.

"Hermione, what's is it!?!" her father yelled as he burst into the room. He paused when he was hit with a wave of heat. Then he saw the prone figure on the floor, staring directly at him, eyes of fire and death, looking into his very soul.

"Hermione, who is that?" He asked fearfully.

"That is Harry." Hermione answered timidly.

"The boy you write to us about?"

"Yes." She answered, never once had she taken her eyes off of Harry. He had gone back to looking at her now.

"How did he get here?"

"I'm not sure, there was a bit of fire and when it was gone he was there." She answered.

"Why isn't he moving?"

"I think he's under a curse to keep him from moving."

"Are you going to release him?" He asked worriedly, a primal part of him screamed to run, to get as far away from the boy as possible.

"No, I don't have to, it'll dissipate in a few minutes." She said, remembering reading about the curse. It usually lasted a total of twenty-five minutes. Harry should be fine soon she thought.

She looked over her friend again after her father left the room, asking to be told when Harry was free. Glancing at him, she noticed something that should not have been obvious with the full body-bind curse. Most people locked into the curse struggle, only feeding more power into the curse to keep them bound. Yet, she could see movement in Harry as he tried to free himself from the curse.

"Harry, what are you doing? You'll only make the curse stronger by trying to get free." She chided.

Harry only seemed to double his efforts to get free, moving his arms so the elbows were outward. This alone was a magnificent display of physical strength. To be able to move slightly, let alone be able to move ones arms that much should have been impossible.

"Harry, stop! You'll only hurt yourself!" She ordered, worried for his safety.

It was then that Harry did what should have been impossible. He broke the curse with brute strength alone. Hermione racked her brains for information on those capable of doing that. She could only think of magical beasts that rated as class four out of five magical creatures. (One being harmless five being anything Hagrid tried to keep as a pet.)

Harry had yet to actually stand, instead he was on all fours, his eyes still wild.

"Harry it's all right. What happened?" Hermione asked cautiously, doing her very damn best to keep eye contact with him. Something Hagrid always said to do when faced with a feral animal (Except for a Basilisk).

Harry's response was to open his mouth and let out a hissing growl, fangs dripping corrosive poison.

"Harry come on, you're frightening me. You're safe here, calm down."

Harry in response only licked his upper lip, pausing slightly after that. It was as if he had just realized something. Slowly he moved towards her, his eyes looking less feral with each step.

"See, its okay Harry, you've got nothing to fear." She said soothingly.

Finally, Harry seemed to come out of it.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" He asked carefully.

"I could ask you the same thing Harry."

Fiori: Now that the chapters done I have to thank the Last of the Ancients for the feral idea bloody brilliant it was. The i need to thank Elia950 for the idea of Harry winding up at Hermione's place instead of the leaky cauldron. Finally if you have any questions fell free to ask in reviews or PM's.

Now review or my forces shall crush you!

Dragons roar

Miato Dementor's: YOSH!


	6. Investigations

Fiori: Yes Finally I've finished this chapter. I'm happy to announce that this chapter marks the end of my sickness; also that I have been approached by a very gifted artist who wishes to turn this story into a fan manga. Yet again, I thank my editor Arkenstone007

I don't own Harry Potter other wise Fudge would have been sacked years before.

Angry Fudge supporters attack with curses.

Rebirth

Chapter Six: Investigation

Harry currently found himself looking at the Granger residence. This consisted of Hermione and her two parents Alex and Tracy Granger. Both of who were very kind, yet he could sense a bit of fear from Hermione's dad.

"So your Harry." Tracy finally spoke She was an attractive woman with Hermione's bushy hair and was the benefactor of most of Hermione's looks. Her father though was, were she got her hair and eye color.

"Um yes," Harry replied nervously. He could not help but be slightly distant from the conversation. His mind was still back at the fight were his instincts had overwhelmed him. Sure, he had discovered a love of fights from Dudley, but this fight was different. He had killed before; Quirrel was no longer around as proof. But in this fight, he had no control, what if Hermione had not been able to bring Him out of it, would he have hurt her on accident.

Absentmindedly he reached for a cup of tea and started to sip.

"Could I see you fangs?" Tracy asked, causing Harry to spurt the tea out in surprise.

"Mum!" Hermione shouted angrily.

"What I was only asking besides I've wanted to look at them since you told me about them." She replied.

"Why do you want to see them exactly?' Harry asked in shock.

"Occupational curiosity." She replied.

Harry snorted as Hermione started in on her mother for her blatant lack of tact. All thoughts of the fight were seemingly gone, that is until Alex asked the question on everyone's mind.

"So mind telling me how you got into my daughters room?"

"Dad, I'm sure that there's a really good explanation for that."

"Hermione, your fathers not the only one who wants to know that. I myself wish to know how he got there. Also I would like to know about the state he arrived in." Tracy replied.

"... I was attacked." Harry finally replied.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"I had kind of just run away from Privet Drive after scaring my 'family'," He added as much venom to that word as he could. "I had lost my temper and nearly set the whole house ablaze before I left. I stopped in a park to calm down when three wizards in black robes attacked me. I fought back, injured one of them, I got caught in a body-binding curse, and they were about to kill me." His eyes were closed as he went over the memory, leaving out the detail of one of the attackers dying. He felt Hermione's arm around his shoulder as he continued the tale.

"I thought I was going to die, images flashed before my eyes, ending with Hermione. Then fire consumed me and I was here."

"Harry you know you should write Dumbledore about this right?" Hermione asked voice layered with concern.

"Yeah I think I will, once Hedwig shows up. Then I can- Bollix!" Harry suddenly shouted.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry, I just realized all my stuff is still at the park. My broom and dad's cloak, I got to get back there." He said panicking. Trying to calm him, Hermione place her hand on his shoulder and spoke softly,

"Harry you should calm down, I'm sure we can get some one to-"

"No we have to get there now!" Harry barked. He could see them destroying his cloak, if not out right stealing it. Without really thinking, he visualized the park and suddenly fire consumed him and he was there. However, he did not appear there alone.

"Harry what just happe-" Hermione began to question before Harry walked away with single-minded determination. He had to see if his trunk was still there.

"Harry, slow down!" Hermione called behind him.

He simply ignored her and kept on moving, not even pausing when he stepped over the body of the dead wizard.

Finally, he got to the spot his trunk was left at. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it laying right were he had dropped it. Sitting down next to it, he opened it just to be sure nothing had been tampered with.

Happiness filled him when he saw the contents of the trunk exactly as he'd left them. His treasured nimbus 2000 carefully wrapped in his clothes from first year; his cloak hidden amongst his school robes. But, most important of all, his homework had not been destroyed; Snape would have had a field day if Harry had shown up without it.

Without thinking, he licked his lips and all thoughts of Snape tormenting him ceased. Three distinct scents came to him. One was Hermione's, a heavenly lavender and pine scent that drove something deep within him wild. The second was the scent of the dead wizard, acidic and slightly tangy. The third was something different.

It was like a dog, yet different some how. Like a man wearing a dog's skin. The scent confused him profoundly, and with his knowledge of the scent, he gained the distinct impression that he was being watched and studied.

Harry began to scan the area around him, licking his lips every so often to try and get a bead on whatever was out there in the night.

Hermione on the other hand was horrified. She had never seen a dead body before, and one was not ten feet from her. For one of the few times in her life, cold hard logic failed her, and she became nothing more than a scared child. Her first instinct was to vomit, followed quickly by run. Yet with every bit of willpower she had left, she compelled her body to do neither. Instead, she opted to shake uncontrollably.

"H-Harry, who is this?" She finally managed to breath out.

"One of the men who attacked me." he responded coldly, not even sparing her a glance as he continued to scan the area.

"Harry, what is it?" She asked noticing something was off with her friend.

"We're being watched." He answered.

Immediately and fervently, Hermione began to look about, her mind racing with horrid possibilities. What if it was the wizards who attacked Harry, lying in wait for him to come back? The though of loosing Harry was something she could barley begin to stomach. He had always been there for her, even before Ron had finally befriended her. Harry had become a constant in her life, albeit a constant that was a little too much like chaos.

Suddenly Harry had moved forward, rushing at a shrub with animalistic fervor. At about five feet from the plant, he jumped forward and pounced at the bush. A large dark shape backpedaled out of the cover offered by the bush, revealing in the pale moonlight, a huge black dog.

The beast glanced quickly between Harry and Hermione before quickly taking off into the night. Harry looked damn near ready to take off after the beast. But then an interesting and unexpected arrival quickly dashed that thought process.

A loud set of BANGS went off in the night, and there were there had been no one before hand, were a full-grown man and woman. The man was tall with dark skin; the woman was petite and beautiful in an exotic way. Pink hair and electric blue eyes were just not that common. Both of them had wands out and at the ready, indicating that they were magic users but whether they were friend or foe was still to be determined.

The pink haired one glanced at Harry before asking bluntly in a singsong voice.

"Wotcher!"

"Um, ... retrieving my trunk?" Harry replied tensely.

"Well what's your trunk doing out here?" She asked.

"I left it after escaping being attacked." He replied coldly.

"Young man you will tell us who attacked you." The dark skinned man ordered.

Harry only pointed at the body. This caused the pair of to look between the corpse and Harry in a mixture of shock and awe. The man was obviously a former death-eater, trained in dark arts and probably been very powerful. And yet, here he was dead, apparently killed by a thirteen-year-old boy no less.

"How the hell did you do that?" The pinkette asked finally.

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill him." Harry denied.

"Then please inform us on how he died?" The man asked.

Harry briefly explained how the dead man and two others had attacked him and how said man had died.

"If you don't mind me asking, why the bloody hell did you attack them without a wand for? Underage laws be damned, he was tryin to do you in." The woman asked.

"Well... it's kind of embarrassing?" Harry responded as he scratched the back of his head.

"My friend has some non-human blood in him." Hermione interjected suddenly.

Harry paused at that, gauging the reaction of the two adults. The man nodded slightly with his hand under his chin, as if in understanding. The woman how ever had wide eyes and looked as if someone had just told her Christmas had come early.

"Really now, well aint tha interesting. I've never met another half-human other an Hagrid." She said with a smile.

"You know Hagrid?" Hermione asked, shock evident on her face.

"Course I knew im, can't go to Hogwarts an not at least meet im." She answered.

"Tonks, calm down we need to get back on topic." The man spoke calmly.

"Oh all righ Shack, I'll get on it. Now can I get your names and ask you to come with us to the ministry? You'll ave to make a statement an the like." Tonks spoke with mock seriousness.

"Well I'm Hermione Granger and this is-" Before she could even tell them his name, he had raised the feathers obscuring his forehead, revealing his scar.

"Well bugger my soul, your 'arry Potter!" Tonks exclaimed in surprise, her hair turning a fiery scarlet.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Harry answered with a grin.

"Since when were you not fully human?" She asked, her hair fading into purple.

"It's kind of a touchy subject, one which I'd rather not get into with strangers." Harry replied.

"Um, sorry about that then. Also sorry about this but we have strict orders to get you to the Minister, what with Black running about."

"Who?"

"Just come with us Harry, it's for your own good." She said warmly offering her hand.

"What about Hermione? She doesn't really need to come with us for all this. She and I met up after the event." Harry explained despite the looks of irritation Hermione threw him.

"I can make sure she gets home then, you proceed to the minister with Tonks." The man Harry only knew as Shack replied.

"No! I want to stay with Harry." She demanded.

"Hermione, there's nothing you can do, just go with him to your home. I'll see you in Diagon Alley later." Harry said calmly.

"But-"

"Hermione, I'll be fine." He said more forcefully, before he took the hand Tonks had offered, his other hand clutching his trunk.

With a BANG Harry had gone, leaving Hermione alone with the dark skinned man.

****

Harry Soon found that he rather preferred the Fire-Teleportation to Apparition. Apparating led to a feeling of being squeezed through a too small tube, while his fire, even though he'd only used it twice, felt warm and safe. After the quick and slightly unpleasant trip, Harry looked around him while licking is lips. He was at the Leaky Cauldron, next to two faces he recognized. First was the toothless hunchback who owned the establishment, known as Tom. The other was a man he had never actually met, but seen while under an invisibility cloak, the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge.

Fudge smelled of nervous sweat and old pine. Tom, of Alcohol and Sandalwood, very homey, Tonks smelled of lilacs and honey. Of all the scents, Tonks' was the most invigorating calling to the force inside of him. He was still musing as to what this feeling was when Fudge spoke,

"Ah Harry my dear boy, a pleasure to finally meet you." He said as he took Harry's hand. "My name is Cornelius Fudge and I am-"

"The Minister of Magic, I know." Harry finished for him.

"Ah well I see you are well informed." Fudge said beaming.

"I read that you don't treat those with non-human heritages as best as they should and you let discrimination run rampant." Harry said bluntly still holding Fudge's hand.

Fudge looked as if he had just drank sour milk, a look Harry had made himself more than once in his past. Tom looked like he was nervous; as if he was afraid, something bad may happen. Tonks on the other hand looked like she was about to fall over and laugh her ass off, seeing as she was barley containing herself from giggling like a loon.

"And what my dear boy gives you that idea?" Fudge said darkly.

"Books I've read in school, as well as the case of Hagrid." Harry said equally as dark.

"What about Hagrid?"

"Well as you know, last year I fought the heir of Slytherin, you might also know him as Voldemort." He continued ignoring the three who flinched at the sound of the name. "As you know he was attacking muggleborns, a crime that Hagrid was accused of fifty years ago, a crime he should now be cleared of, if I'm correct. Why have you not given him permission to use magic again? Better yet why haven't you given him a formal apology for the miscarriage of justice that was carried out?" Harry recited as if he had practiced this speech before.

"Um, you see, well..." Fudge sputtered.

Harry had to remember to thank the twins for installing the soul of mischief in him. This was way too much fun. He also had Hermione to thank for some of this speech. She had known Harry had a better chance than she did with getting what they wanted. Thus, she had begun instructing him on things he should question if he ever came in front of a person with political power. As she was sure, he would.

"Yes Minister?" Harry said with a smirk.

"... We shall launch a full investigation into the matter."

"Good, now on to the matter of the attempt on my life." Harry continued. Again, Fudge went very pale and gained the sour-milk-face.

"What attempt?"

"The attempt that occurred this very night before Tonks here found me." Harry replied.

"Is this true? Was it Black?"

"Yes sir he was attacked, but it wasn't Black. Some no name follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Could I ask, who the hell is this Black person?" Harry asked.

"He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who, that has recently escaped the wizard prison of Azkaban, Currently an investigation is being done on how he did it?"

"Why? Prisoners escape, it happens." Harry asked.

"Yeah, muggle prisoners from muggle prisons. But no one but Black's escaped from Azkaban." Tonks whispered.

"What's so special about Azkaban?"

"The guards at Azkaban are some of the most frightening beings we know of in this world." Fudge answered promptly. "But be that as it may we are getting of topic. What exactly happened, you said you were attacked?"

"A trio of wizards dressed in black robes attacked me tonight as I left my home. One of them got hit by a spell from one of his comrades, he's dead now." Harry explained.

"Why would they do that?" Fudge asked, giving Harry the distinct impression that he was not the most competent man to be elected to the job.

"Well they seemed to think I was the cause of most of there problems." Harry said with annoyance.

"We'll get right on it,"

"Let me guess you'll launch an investigation." Harry said with an angelic smile. He was met with the amusing Sour-milk face again.

He really did have to thank the Weasley twins.

Fiori: Done. I think this is one of the longer chapters of this story. Before the reviews and questions come in... No, this will not be a Harry multi-relationship fic. He has no control over what the animal part of him finds attractive. And seriously, who wouldn't be attracted to Tonks? I also think the question Harry asked should have been addressed in the books but it never was, plus I really like making Fudge squirm.

Yet again, I ask all of you. What should I name Harry's Fire aura thingy? Suggestions will be most appreciated.

Finally, Review! I'll send one of my newest soldiers after you: The child of Hatake Kakashi and Luna Lovegood. Her name is Mangetsu.


	7. Blood

Fiori: Chapter seven up, and edited. By far this is the darkest chapter that makes this a M rated story. Hope you all like it. I don't own Harry Potter if i did Malfoy would have stayed a ferret quite a bit longer in book four

Malfoy: You'll hear from me soon

Rebirth

Chapter Seven: Blood

Harry sluggishly crept up the stairs, leaving a damp trail in his wake. His dark clothes were caked with a dark red substance and clung to his skin. His wild mess of hair was damp and seemed darker in appearance. His eyes were tired and lifeless.

He walked into the room and towards the mirror in the bathroom. Gazing into the reflective surface, he saw the state he had found himself in. His hair, cloths, and even his face were caked in blood. On his right cheek and blotch of dry, caked mass of the stuff had formed. Absentmindedly, he rubbed it off.

He began to undress, taking off his shirt first, revealing on his back, a deep bruise that had removed a layer of scales. As he took off his pants, his wand fell on the ground, it was both blackened with soot and blotched with red, just as he was. He looked at it with slight disgust; a brief flash showed it jabbed in someone's eye just before flames burst from the tip, destroying every thing from the neck up.

_What am I_, he thought with disgust.

****

(Flashback)

It had been five days since Harry had started to spend the rest of his summer in the Leaky Cauldron. He had long ago purchased the books he needed for the new year and had just seemingly wandered through the alley. Mostly he spent time in Quality Quidditch Supplies. He was either there or chatting with people at Florean Fortuse's ice cream shop.

The people he talked with were usually Tonks and Hermione; occasionally the other Auror from that night (Who Harry learned was named Kingsley Shacklebolt) would join them. Although every time he did, he would remind Tonks that they were supposed to be undercover.

Harry had noticed them following him almost immediately during his first day in the Alley. Their scents were a constant reminder that they were there. As for Hermione, she had come to Diagon Alley almost immediately after she was allowed to go.

She had quickly found Harry and given him a long lecture about how worried she was about where he went, also mentioning that he should never go off with strangers.

"Honestly Harry didn't your Aunt and Uncle ever teach you that?" She had asked. To which Harry replied completely straight-faced.

"But they told me that strangers always have the best candy, were they lying?" He added with feigned child like innocence.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked.

"Unfortunately no. Come on lets go look for school books." He said suddenly, making her forget all about being angry with him.

After that, he had introduced her to Tonks. The two had gotten on rather well, Hermione out of curiosity about Tonks' ability, and Tonks just being herself. Tonks revealed herself to be a fun loving loyal person with a good heart. She had told them about her time in Hogwarts, then moved on to her apprenticeship as an Auror under Alastor Moody, who sadly retired and left her working with Kingsley.

The three had become fairly good friends, almost like she was a stand in for Ron who apparently, was still in Egypt. They had done many things together, from getting Hermione a ginger cat with a squashed face named Crookshanks to helping Harry choose which country he wanted to study, China.

Today, however, they were talking, and just enjoying each other's company. Kingsley had decided that today was one of the days he would socialize with them. He had once again chided Tonks for blowing her cover. But other than that, they laughed and talked about things. They didn't even notice the group dressed in dark robes until the curse was shouted.

"_Reducto_!" A voice shouted.

Tonks and Kingsley barley had time to pull the two teens down before the spell hit. However, that did not stop the curse. A witch was hit clearly in the chest, exploding in a shower of blood and guts. Harry briefly recalled her from his first ever visit to the alley, as her blood rained down into his hair.

More spells were fired; jinxes, charms and curses were used with reckless abandon. Several people were hit with green blasts and crumpled dead before they hit the ground. All the while Harry stayed under the table. That was until Kingsley was hit.

He was in flames, burning, not even dead; screaming in agony as the fire slowly consumed him as his killer laughed maniacally.

"SHACK!" Harry heard.

Turning, he saw Tonks scream and start to run to her dying friend, not even noticing the blasting curse headed straight for her.

"Tonks!" Harry shouted as he scrambled towards her.

He was unable to get both of them down before the spell hit. However, he did manage to save her from the blast. The curse hit him directly in his left shoulder. He felt the pain sear through him as his shoulder exploded. But he did not die; only a large bruise was left over as any evidence that he had been hit.

Both Harry and Tonks were sent tumbling from the force of the explosion. They had rolled a good few feet before finally stopping. Tonks was still struggling to try and get to her comrade, tears streaming down her face. Harry cringed as he held on to her. He would not loose another friend this day.

"_Impedimenta_!" A voice called as a force knocked Harry away from Tonks.

Harry was sent flying, landing sickeningly in a puddle of blood, drenching himself in the red liquid. He desperately looked about to see Tonks. Only to see her miss shielding a curse and a long gash appeared along her chest.

"No!" He screamed, flames coming to life around him as he found himself instantly at her side. Tears dripping down his face.

"Tonks, Stay with me!" He cried as his tears dripped into her flesh, healing her wounds.

But she was unmoving; he couldn't tell whether she was alive or dead. Desperately he began to feel around for a pulse, heartbeat, breath, anything to confirm if she was still alive. For what seemed an eternity he searched for it. He didn't even notice the black clad figure approaching him until she was right on top of him.

"For my brother. Die Lesser scum! _Avada-_"

She never finished the spell. Fire consumed Harry before he appeared behind her. Fire blazed around him, hotter, brighter, and fiercer than ever before. His fangs dripped huge amounts of poison onto the ground. And most disturbing of all were his eyes. Pure malice, rage, and hatred burned in them. He looked inhuman with those eyes.

Fangs plunged into the attacking witches flesh as poison began to course through her veins, slowly beginning the process of melting her from the inside out. Harry didn't even flinch when she began to scream in anguish, only moving to dodge a curse that hit her instead, shredding her body with cuts and sending her blood into the air.

The attacker fired more and more curses at Harry, who only danced around the blasts, using his ability to move with fire only when necessary. Finally, Harry was within striking distance as he lashed out with his left arm. His prey only barley managed to bring his shield up in time. But it proved completely ineffective against the force of Harry's blow. As the shield shattered, Harry stabbed out with his right hand. Still gripping his wand as the piece of wood plunged into his prey's eye.

Not even speaking a word, flames burst from the tip of Harry's wand, similar to the Incendio charm, only they were hotter and fiercer. The wizard's entire skull was incinerated and reduced to nothing but ash. His body and the scent of burnt flesh and hair were the only evidence it was ever there.

Harry again dodged under a curse. Moving effortlessly, like a falcon in a dive to capture its prey. He dipped and ducked under blasts of green energy. Instinctually knowing that one touch meant death. His prey grew more and more desperate as he fired the blast. He kept on getting closer, until finally he was there.

Harry lashed out with a right hook, since he dropped his wand after his second kill. His fist met flesh with a sickening crack as he drove his hand into his prey's torso, breaking ribs and sending him flying back. Harry dashed after him quickly, pounding him with fist after fist, until blood began to spray from his blows.

The Alley had gone quiet long ago; Harry continued to hit the man's corpse. Completely lost in his rage, he didn't even notice Hermione approaching.

"Harry please stop, he's dead!" She screamed.

Harry's head snapped like a whip as he looked at her. His eyes as well as the blood dripping from his face and hair making him look like a demon. Hermione flinched, 'Was this really her friend, the meek young boy who had battled a troll to save her, who again, battled an even more vicious and dangerous creature that had harmed her?' she thought.

"H-Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice barely a whisper.

His eyes locked with hers he began to rise and approach her. Each step brought him closer to her as she stood there rooted to the spot in fear. He was right in front of her looking at her hungrily. Had his eyes been normal it would have looked like he wished to kiss her. As he was, he looked more as if he wanted to dine on her blood. When his face was mere inches from hers a loud voice rang out.

"Aurors! Freeze!"

Harry's head again snapped towards the source of the noise. Several people had arrived at the scene, all of them with their wands out. One of them, upon gazing around the ruins, turned a sickly shade of green before running off.

"Merlin's beard! What the hell happened here?" A wizard swore. Finally, a pair of eyes locked onto Harry.

"My god what happened to him?" He shouted pointing at the burning-blood-bathed teen.

"Put that fire out now!" Some one barked.

A wizard raised his arm, causing Harry to tense.

"No don't!" Hermione shouted.

"Young miss your friend is on fire we have to put it out." Some one said sternly.

"No you don't understand, the flames. They're part of him. And if you raise your wands at him now who knows what could happen." Hermione whispered the last part.

"What are you on about?"

"It's hard to explain, but please just trust me when I say that right now is not a good time to even talk to him." She pleaded desperately.

".... All right we'll leave him be, but I want a full explanation later."

"Just contact professor Dumbledore. He can tell you everything." She said quickly.

"Very well, but on to more important matters, what the hell happened here?" the wizard asked sternly.

"Well-" Hermione began, only to be interrupted by a blood curdling scream.

Harry was on his hands and knees looking wide eyed at his blood-covered hands, face green.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." he repeated constantly.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned, only for him to look up before bolting, stumbling briefly as he picked up his wand.

He had not stopped running until he had reached the Leaky Cauldron and snuck inside.

****

(Flash back ends)

Harry washed the blood from his scales as he began to peel away the outer layer. Luckily, he already had a sizable area to work with from the bruise on his shoulder. The warmth of the shower on his new scales was usually something he looked forward to, as it felt rather nice. Now however the water didn't even feel warm.

Stepping out of the shower he wrapped a towel around himself before moving away from his blood soaked cloths, moving into the main room and grabbing whatever he could: Blue jeans and a red T-shirt, both bought recently after much prompting from Tonks.

'_Tonks, is she even still alive?_' Harry thought darkly as he plopped himself onto the bed.

_'Will she or Hermione ever even talk to me after today?'_

Suddenly there was a quiet knock at his door.

"Harry are you in there?" A muffled voice came through. He recognized it as Hermione's yet remained silent.

"Well if you are, I'm here to tell you that Tonks'll be okay. She didn't loose too much blood and your tears really helped. Also, don't blame your self, no one else does." She added.

Harry quickly was at the door throwing it open and looking at him.

"How could you say that? I killed three people in cold blood. How can you even stand to look at me?" He cried out.

"Harry, you did what you had to." She responded.

"NO! I could have disabled them, I didn't have to kill them."

"Harry they were fully trained dark wizards bent on killing you. They killed several other people; all of them fully trained witches or wizards and one of them was an Auror. You are lucky to have done so well."

"Is that all you can say. Good job Harry, you got lucky and killed three of them." Harry mocked coldly.

*Smack*

"Harry Potter! Do you think you are the only one torn up about this?!" Hermione cried after she smacked him.

"I just watched people die today! Someone I knew among them. I thought you would join them when that witch was standing over you. Even if you killed three people, I would gladly take you alive over you dead!' She cried as she crumpled into him, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Hermione." He whispered.

"Just shut-up! Shut-up and grow up! Do you have any idea what it was like watching you get hit in the shoulder with that curse! I thought I had lost you." She whimpered.

Harry, not knowing what to do, could only wrap his arms around her as he too submitted to the tears.

"I'm sorry." He finally whispered into her ear.

"I know. Just like I know that you'll do it again in an instant. No matter how much I try and keep you from jumping into the fire, you always will." She whispered back.

"Guess your right. I'll try not to in the future."

"No, you wont. It's just not your nature. Besides if you didn't You-Know-Who would have risen ages ago."

Harry only smiled at her. For the first time in a while he was being held in comfort. Someone was there to actually help him through his pain. He felt that even though he had bloodied his hand and soul, that maybe, just maybe with Hermione by his side, he had a chance to find his way out of the darkness his life was slowly turning into.

Fiori:Well it's good and done. Now for the bigger announcements. Rebirth chapter one of the fan Manga is now up for viewing at Deviant art. It's art work is by the gifted artist Jorael. Next i have a contest. If you can guess the name of the witch that dies from the poorly aimed _Reducto_ then you are aloud to write an Omake for one of the seven chapters. First seven people to guess right win. Only one Omake per winner. first come first served.

Review or i shall send The secret love child of Gaara and Ginny after you.


	8. Reunion

Fiori: New chapter up and ready. Although i must say I'm slightly disappointed, i expected more of you to try for a win. So far only one of you won but i could not inform you since you blocked P.M.'s you know who you are so choose a chapter and start writing the Omake. the rest of you keep at it, send me your answer in a P.M.

Don't own Harry Potter.

Rebirth

Chapter Eight: Reunion

It had been a week since the second attack on Harry's life. By now, the Alley had been repaired and reopened to the general public. Fudge, in all of his infinite wisdom, had decided that the cause of the deaths had been a duel that got out of hand when a spell was misfired. Harry could only again wonder how-in-the-nine-hells the man had been elected. But he had filed that question away for later. Right now, he had bigger concerns.

One was the amount of time there was left over until he had to get to kings cross. Only three days remained until they had to leave. Personally, he would relish the chance to be back home. Yet, he feared the repercussions for his actions in the Alley. Did the three people have any family that wanted his head as revenge? He was smart enough to know that some of his would be assassins got away that day and had probably informed others of what actually happened that day. Did they have kids going to his school? Would Dumbledore fear that he was becoming a monster?

All theses thoughts plagued Harry's mind. The only release he got was when he trained in the beginning parts of Chinese magic. Early on, he learned that the Chinese did not use wands and spells in the sense that the Europeans did. Now that was not to say all of them did, some did use instruments to channel their abilities. But the most common form of Chinese magic revolved around martial arts. They creatively used magic to make themselves faster, stronger, increasing their reach, and so much more. And that was only what they did unarmed.

The closest translation Harry could find for what they called this art was "The Way of Will-Power." Harry at this point had no idea how he was supposed to do some of the things they were capable of so for now he focused on the way he could train in the physical half of the art. He would study basic katas as well as increasing his stamina. Yes, he all ready had super human amounts of the stuff but according to his own reading, as well as Hermione. Once one got enough training in "The Way", they could fight for days on end. He was determined to reach there level.

Harry's other reprieve was when he was with Tonks or Hermione. Both had become sources of strength and resilience for him. Hermione would always be understanding with him, always listening to him. Occasionally she would even put him in his place and remind him that things could have gone a lot worse. Tonks on the other hand would make him laugh and once even told him that he had done the world a favor, they were Death Eaters. Supporters to the man who killed his parents, in the long run he had denied Voldemort support if he ever came back.

Today found Harry in Red track pants and a white sweatshirt returning from a ninety-minute jog around London. Upon entering the Inn, he licked his lips to get a feel for what was around him. First off, he could tell that a large group of people had recently arrived. Judging by the fact that they all had similar scents, he would say they were a family. Each and every one of them smelled slightly of Apple-Butter and Cinnamon, baring a slight variation each except for two who smelled exactly alike.

Curious Harry licked his lips again, just as a rat ran by his feet followed by a familiar voice.

"Scabbers get back here!" The voice of Ron called out desperately.

Harry quickly caught the fleeing rodent, knowing that although Ron constantly wished the rat could do more and that he thought it was useless. He had bonded with the bloody thing and would be heart broken if he ever lost him. It was just part of the deal that Scabbers be with Ron. If Harry didn't know, better he would say that the rat was Ron's familiar. But seeing as it was not listening to Ron's orders, he highly doubted that.

"You should be more careful with your pets mate." Harry said as Ron rounded the corner, seeing a young man who had to be about fifth year dressed in muggle sports clothing holding his rat by its tail. It took him awhile to actually realize that the person had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Harry?"

"You were expecting who?" Harry asked with his newly improved tricksters grin.

"Sorry mate, you just look different. Could you give him back mate?" he said pointing at the struggling rat.

"Sure, so were the hell you guys been?" Harry asked as he handed the rat over. Meanwhile something stirred in him when he looked at the rat. This feeling moved through his body before finally settling in his stomach, causing a very audible growl to come forth.

Ron looked at his friend and smiled before simply saying,

"I'll tell you about it over breakfast." He said waving his arm for Harry to follow him to the rest of the family.

The Weasley family had over taken over an entire section of the Inn, claiming two tables just to fit the entire family. Currently Ginny, and Mr. Weasley were eating, trying not to listen and smirk while Mrs. Weasley chewed out the twins for what most would assume was there latest prank. Percy stood by shaking his head in what looked like disappointment. Oddly, the Twins were denying that they had any hand in the deed. Something they would never do.

"Honest mum we just got here."

"Yeah how could we have set it up so that three Ministry workers were all tied up-"

"-In there underwear-"

"-Up-side-down-"

"-Hanging from the third floor-"

"-Window?" They asked.

"I have no idea, but only you two would have the cheek to do it." Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Wait, was one of them a plump toad looking woman?" Harry asked.

"Why yes Harry dear, how did you know?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry only smiled evilly,

"Lucky guess."

Catching his look, the twins looked as if Christmas had come early before they gave each other high fives and began to dance a little jig.

"Would you two control your selves for once?" Percy asked, not really understanding why they were so happy.

All the while, the only thought on the twins' minds was this:

_We corrupted him._

Harry could only smile as he sat down, noticing that Ginny was giving him looks of longing again, though it wasn't as bad as it had been after he'd saved her from the chamber. He had the distinct impression that she had been raping him with her thoughts back then. Now it felt as if she was attempting to but not quite getting that far.

"So, have you guys eaten yet?" Harry asked suddenly.

"No we had just sat down to get ready when Scabbers ran off." Mr. Weasley finally stated.

"Well then mind if I join you, I only had a bit of toast and milk this morning." Harry said plainly, causing Mrs. Weasley to look at him in shock.

"Now why would you do that, it's not healthy for any growing boy to not eat."

"I know, but I had over slept and had to go on my run." Harry answered.

"Run?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, I signed up for Advanced Study of Foreign Magics and the country I plan on specializing in is China. There magic is more of a combination of martial prowess and magical alterations than flat out spells. But there are spell casting branches." Harry explained while most of the Weasley's gave him a look that said he was from Mars.

"Harry, have you been hanging out with Hermione without me being there to counteract her?" Ron asked with a smile.

"Yeah, her and every teenage girl in the Alley." Harry laughed suggestively, earning an envious glare form the Twins and Ron.

"How the bloody hell are you that popular?"

Harry just shrugged before ordering a plate stacked with enough bacon and eggs to rival Ron's appetite. They were about five minutes into their meal when Hermione came in, along with her cat. She too, was dressed similarly to Harry, though she looked far more flustered and out of breathe than he did.

"Harry James Potter! You utter bastard, you were supposed to keep pace with me!" She howled.

"Sorry 'Mione, but you were moving a bit too slowly." Harry replied with a sheepish grin.

"Slowly, slowly?! I was running full tilt!" She growled. Harry could only laugh nervously.

"Now, now dear, I'm sure Harry wasn't trying to be mean. Were you Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, I was just trying to push myself beyond my limitations." Harry answered.

"No you were trying to discover what your limitations were!" Hermione interjected.

"Now what's all this fuss about?" asked a cheery voice.

Tonks had walked in from the Alley entrance wearing dress robes. She had a slightly downtrodden expression on her face as she greeted her young friends.

"Hermione's mad at me for running ahead of her." Harry said sheepishly while he scratched his neck.

"Harry didn't just run ahead of me. He flat out ditched me." Hermione added.

"I swear it's every other day with you two. Harry can't you just apologize?" Tonks asked with a tired smile.

"I guess so." Harry responded before he actually apologized.

Hermione happily accepted it before sitting down to join them in a meal. Harry even invited Tonks to join. She respectfully declined, making Harry realize that today was probably the spreading of Kingsley's ashes. Harry gave Tonks a weak-knowing smile, letting her know that things would get better. She in reply smiled weakly back before setting off for her home.

After she was gone, Mr. Weasley turned to him.

"Harry how did you know her?" He asked.

"Fudge assigned guards to watch me in the Alley. She was one of them." Harry explained.

"Ah," He sighed out.

"Yeah, after I was attacked I think Fudge tried to win me over with guards." Harry continued, only to nearly jump out of his seat in shock when Mrs. Weasley began to shout in outrage.

"You were attacked, did he hurt you, are you all right? Oh if I ever get my hands on that bastard. Sirius will wish he'd never been born!" She shouted in motherly rage. Only cementing a new instinct in Harry: Do not mess with mothers, they are far scarier than a rabid Basilisk.

"Now Molly, Harry's safe here. Obviously Black didn't get a chance to hurt him." Mr. Weasley said trying to calm her.

"What are you two on about, Sirius didn't attack Harry." Hermione suddenly interjected, halting the woman mid-rant.

"Well who did then?" Percy asked in shock.

Harry quickly explained the incident after he left #4 as well as the attack in the Alley. Halfway through his tale he was wrapped in a bone-crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley looked at Harry in shock. The twins and Ron looked ready for blood, Percy was green, and Ginny looked horrified.

"How could they do that to a young boy?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They blamed Harry for friendly fire, but more directly why did you think that it was Sirius Black who attacked Harry?" Hermione asked.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she had seen a ghost. She didn't realize that she had let that slip in her divine motherly rage.

"Well you see." She said in a hushed tone.

"Is he after me, is that why he escaped?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid so." Mr. Weasley sighed.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Molly, he would have found out eventually, if not now from one of us then from a well informed Gryffindor. We might as well tell him now before all hell breaks loose." He replied.

"Yeah, can you please tell me? I might as well know who's trying to kill me this year instead of going in blind like the last two years."

"Harry, no one will try and kill you. Dumbledore won't allow it!" Mrs. Weasley tried to assure him.

"Harry has a right to know that Black wants his life." Mr. Weasley replied.

"He is much too young!"

"Um, I'm right here." Harry said trying to distract the people who argued as if he wasn't there.

"Harry, please leave now. Go take Ron to get his new wand." Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"Fine we'll go, least I know who to look out for this time." Harry grumbled as he walked out of the inn and towards the secret passage to the Alley.

****

Later that day Harry, Ron and Hermione had all gathered in Harry's in room. They were seriously discussing what to do with the current situation. Hermione said to leave it well enough alone. Let Dumbledore handle it. Ron as well as Harry pointed out how well that had worked out before.

"All I'm saying is that it's not You-Know-Who this time. Maybe you could let others handle it." She explained.

"Yeah maybe, but what if he makes it his business to find me. What do I do then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Hermione, lots of the time Harry only goes looking if he has too, most of the time trouble finds him." Ron added

"You run, and let the teachers handle it. Use that new fire transportation thing to get away." She countered.

"It's called Pyro-sliding by the way, but I guess you're right. I wont try to take him on." Harry yielded much to Hermione's delight.

"Hold on Hermione I'm not done yet." Harry added, bringing her out of her happy moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if he shows up while there are many people around, I'm not sliding. I have no idea how many people I can take or how far I can go." He added.

"But-"

"He's got a point there, Hermione, do you honestly expect Harry to leave anyone behind?" Ron asked.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Good! Now that we're in agreement, Ron how was your trip to Egypt?"

"Totally wicked!" He exclaimed before going into detail on the thrills he had, had there. From cursed mummies, to the shamans who had thought Percy was possessed.

****

Three days later found Harry at kings cross entering the enchanted platform. After he was noticed and recognized he was swarmed with friends and well-wishers, which he tried in vain to get away from. Most were older and taller than him and could see him over others heads. Harry was sorely tempted to just Slide into the train.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the blood thirsty lesser." A cold angry voice sneered out.

Harry turned, as well as many of his comrades, to look at the source of the voice. There stood Malfoy, flanked by what could only be referred to as a gang. All of them Slytherins, and none looked too happy to see him. One even had tears in her eyes and was holding onto a framed photo as if it was a lifeline. Harry recognized the face instantly. He had shoved his wand into its eye before burning it into oblivion.

"What do you want?" One of the Gryffindor asked.

"We came to see if the Lesser was truly dumb enough to show his face around here. You cost a lot of us a family member last week you monster." Draco sneered.

"Was it also mentioned that they were all trying to kill him in the process?" Hermione asked.

"That doesn't change the fact that, that monster killed my older brother!" The girl screamed with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry." Harry said solemnly.

"Sorry? You're SORRY?! Sorry won't bring David back to me. You had better pray that Black gets his hands on you before I do because what he'll do to you will be nothing compared to what I'll do for my brother!" She swore with venom laced into each word.

"You shall not touch him!" Liam (Third chapter) growled.

"We shall see, Potter I will see you dead someday, I swear it. Upon my name you will die by my hand one day if my name isn't Clairissa Valentine." She spat before marching off.

"And I'll be right there with her when you fall Lesser." Malfoy added.

"Draco, shut-up and go screw your cousin." Ron growled.

"What did you say Weasley?!?" He growled as he drew his wand.

"Oy Wotcher?" A familiar, more welcoming, voice called.

"Nothing." Draco answered as he turned and followed in Claire's wake.

"You be careful 'arry." Tonks said as she watched him and his gang storm off.

"I will Tonks." Harry replied before heading to the train, followed by his friends.

Harry was filled with self-loathing at the reunion between himself and his enemy. He still hated himself for what happened that day. He could only think one thing as the train pulled from the station.

_This is going to be a long year._

Fiori: Woot end of chapter. I shall now take this time to answer a question that was actually very good it was by a anonymous reviewer who only went by Logic calling, asking if harry is part human, benevolent phoenix., and a rational minded king of snakes why is his instinct half a wild animal? Simple Phoenix's are benevolent to humans but you must remember they are a kind of magical hawk or falcon, birds of prey. i doubt they eat seeds. second yes basilisks are able to think, but if you recall the only thing the Basilisk thought about was killing. mix two parts predators into something that has predatory tendencies already and you get a higher-minded being that has another side of pure animalistic instinct. to the animal side, humans are a step below on the chain, thus they are prey.

Now that that long winded explanation is out of the way all of you keep trying to win my little contest, just because we have the first place winner does not mean the contest is over.

Finally review!!!! I will send my legions after you along with my newest generals The twin children of Kurosaki Ichigo and Senju Tsunade. (Don't ask how it happened. only know that it involved a shit-ton of booze) One a talented Shinigami with a huge sword and perfect control over his power. the other a shinobi of Naruto's caliber. (After he gets the Senjutsu training)


	9. A Battle of demons

Fiori: Hello everybody hope you like what I've done so far in terms of fan-fiction because now online there are all original stories made by yours truly online just look up Children of Sin by Furia on if you want to see it.  
As always I don't own Harry Potter Ginny: Damn right you don't! Harry is mine not Hermione's.  
FIori: I just can't win.

Rebirth

Chapter Nine: A Battle of Demons

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all managed to sneak into a compartment in one of the back carriages, away from the entourage of Gryiffindors who had decided to make themselves his protectors from both Black and the vengeful Slytherins. Harry did not feel as if he needed their pity, nor really their protection. He knew that if there was one thing he could do it was take care of himself. He also trusted the three with him a lot more than he trusted the others. Ron was his first and best friend. Hermione had been there to see him through some of the darkest moments of his life.

Then there was Neville. He, surprisingly, was a true and loyal friend. He had grown as a person and didn't really care what others said. Making several think that the Hat had been wrong in his placement. Although he had proven his courage last year, when he punched and fought Crabbe shortly before the great end-of-year battle. He had fought with a savagery that reminded Harry of his own. When asked, he only replied, "He said he was going to hurt my friend."

The four of them found the cabin occupied by a very scruffy man with gray hairs and shabby robes. The man was in a deep sleep, snoring softly and contently, as if he was at peace in this place meant for children. They glanced at him carefully; usually adults never rode the Express. They seemed to live at the castle or got there long before the school term started.

"Who's this?" Ron asked, as Harry licked his lips. He quickly focused in on the man's scent. He smelled like the wilds, forests and nights, as well as a predatory nature he had only scented in goblins before.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione said simply, as if it was common knowledge. All three males turned at her and looked at her in utter confusion.

"What? It's on his luggage." She said crossly.

Harry and Neville just nodded at the answer before sitting down. Ron however, remained standing, staring at Hermione.

"Why do you have to have the answer to everything?" He asked.

"What's the matter with being knowledgeable?" She countered as the train began to move.

"Well it makes you seem kinda snobby when you keep at it." Neville suddenly interjected, ever since his acceptance to their group, he had become far more outspoken.

Hermione, instead of replying, sat down and glared at both Ron and Neville, before looking to Harry for support. Harry just shook his head, as if saying 'please don't involve me in this.' A few minutes silently passed before anyone spoke. Finally, Neville broke the silence.

"So did you three hear about that Sirius Black guy?" He asked curiously.

"He's after Harry." Ron said simply. Neville naturally gapped.

"Ron." Harry groaned.

"What? He would have found out anyways when black tries to kill you Harry." Ron responded earnestly.

"Ron, you seem to think Black will actually be able to get to Hogwarts. Aren't you forgetting the teachers, the guards from Azkaban, and even Dumbledore will be there to stop him. The chance of Black even getting close to Harry is astronomical." She said calmly and calculatively.

Harry, meanwhile, turned white as a sheet realizing how this would go.

"Hermione you've said the same thing for the past two years and each year I nearly die. You've ruined it already." He said lifelessly.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"He's got a point." Neville agreed while Ron nodded.

"Even you two?"

"Think about it Hermione. Each year something or other has tried to kill Harry here. And who is it who always says it's impossible."

"Well that's because it should be." Hermione argued.

"Yes, but that didn't stop it much now did it?" Ron asked.

"Do these two always argue this much?" Neville asked Harry quietly as the small argument became more and more heated.

"You have no idea." Harry replied.

****

The train-ride had been going for two hours now. A storm had started an hour ago; outside their window, it looked horrid. None of them wished to exit into that, even if it was to return home. Currently Ron was explaining some of the more choice aspects of his trip to Egypt, including some stuff he'd forgotten to mention previously.

"And so Percy was screaming at the Shaman 'there is nothing wrong with me I'm just naturally like this'."

"Well what did the Shaman do after that?" Neville asked?

"He turned to mum and dad and said 'you have my sympathies'" Hermione and Neville burst up laughing at that, but not Harry.

Something had been gnawing at him for quite some time. He chalked it up to hunger at first since he had quite an appetite now. But he had damn near devoured half the food cart's contents along with Ron, so he knew it wasn't that. So, what was it?

Finally, over the laughter he began to notice the train was slowing down.

"Guys why is the train stopping?" Harry asked after they finally noticed it.

"I don't know, maybe something's blocking our way?" Neville suggested

Suddenly the train came to a complete stop and all the lights went out.

"Lumos." Three voices spoke quietly. Glancing around, Harry could see that Ron, Hermione, and Neville had all pulled out their wands, which were currently glowing. It didn't really matter to Harry, he could see just fine without the light. Oddly, Professor Lupin was still sound asleep.

"What's happening?" Neville asked concerned?

"I don't know." Harry responded tensely.

"I'll go see what's happening up front." Ron said as he opened the door and stepped out, only to step back in and close the door swiftly. He stood there rubbing his arms.

"It's freezing out there," he said as he finally warmed up.

"What? I know it's warmer in here because of Harry, but there's no way there can be that big a-" Harry's hand swiftly covered Hermione's mouth as he placed a finger to his lips.

"Harry what's going on?" She whispered as he took his hand away form her.

"Something's out there," He responded softly, fire beginning to condense around his shoulders.

A figure appeared at the door, cold seemed to be trying to seep into the room from behind the door as Harry's heat battled with it. Two more figures appeared next to the first as the door opened. A cold wind blasted into the cabin chilling even Harry.

Three black-cloaked figures stood at the door, their hoods were drawn over there heads. Harry could feel the chill down to his very core, sucking all the warmth and life from him. He could hear something in the background as his fear built. A woman's scream he vaguely realized. He didn't really have time to process it. Currently he was fighting a battle on two fronts, one to keep standing, and the other to keep control.

He could feel more coming towards them as he fell to his knees. He knew what he had to do to defend his friends. He needed to attack. He needed to relinquish control to the animal inside. But, would he be able to calm down again, or would he lash out at his friends? Glancing over his shoulder, he saw his friends, they were shivering and scared, Neville looked like death was staring him down, Ron was pale and babbling about random things, and Hermione was in tears. He knew then that it didn't matter, either he fought off these things or they hurt his friends.

So, Harry relinquished all control and relied solely on instinct.

Fire danced and burned around Harry, hotter and brighter than ever. The warmth that filled the cabin pushed the strange-cloaked things back, causing feeling and warmth to return to the others. But Harry wasn't done yet; he raised himself into a crouching position and bared his fangs at his enemies. These things were not prey, but enemies to his flock. They would not go near them again.

Harry leapt forward, towards the middle figure, carrying them both through the hallway, into the other compartment, and through the window. Harry and the Cold-Thing rolled down the hill, all the while Harry lashed out with his fists. He could feel that it was still alive even after his barrage of fists. That only seemed to fuel him, as more and more fire formed along his back. He held himself back from biting it though, some how he felt that the results would be harmful to both parties.

Icy hands gripped Harry's shoulder and extinguished his flames as more of the Cold-Things appeared. Spinning around he punched his new foe in the face. A sickening crunch accompanied it as it flew off. But Harry's moment of distraction was all that was needed for the foe beneath him to grab both his shoulders and begin to move its head towards him.

On instinct, Harry Pyro-slid away from the Cold-Thing. Only he was engulfed in the flames safely, his foe on the other hand, was not so fortunate. The flames licked at its hands as it let out a dreadful cry of pain. Quickly, the fire spread until the entire Thing had been engulfed. In one final burst of flames the figure disappeared into ashes as Harry appeared a few feet away to see the end results. Although he was not left alone for long, as many more of the Cold-Things had appeared, and they all looked as if they wanted a piece of him. Glaring at them, Harry let loose a roar that was somewhere between a human shout, a falcon's call, and a serpent's hiss.

****

As Harry rushed towards the hoard of Dementors, all anyone on the train could do was watch. Even the professor (woke up when Harry pounced at the Dementor), felt powerless as he watched what he had first thought was James, battling bare-fisted against some of the most foul, evil, creatures known to wizardry. It was surreal watching one of the things burn to nothing but ash, and mind-numbingly scary when Harry roared before charging into their ranks. For the first time ever, the wolf inside of him rolled over and showed submission to an outside force, to the awesome force that Harry displayed.

Ron and Neville looked on with morbid fascination as Harry launched himself at yet another Dementor. They had heard all about Harry's episodes into his animal side and how ferocious it could be. But this surpassed all expectations. Several cars down, they were mimicked by Malfoy, who watched as Harry teleported away from the middle of a mob of Dementors, only to appear behind them and lash out with a spinning kick to one of their heads. He had no doubt that if he had hit a human their head would have flown clear off. Hermione, on the other hand, was muttering a simple mantra that consisted of two words over and over again.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Why wont anyone try to stop this!" She finally screamed causing the eyes of her friends and the lone adult to look away from the fight and towards her.

"And what do you suggest we do Hermione, rush out there and get ourselves killed? If you haven't noticed, out there is no place for humans, that is a battle amongst monsters!" Ron snapped back.

"Ronald! How could you say that about Harry?!"

"Do you think it's easy to admit that? He's my best mate; I would die for him, for all he's done for me. It is tearing me up inside right now that I'm so useless. And you!" Ron said pointing at Lupin.

"Why the bloody hell aren't you doing anything?"

"It pains me to say, that while I know the spell and have the power to drive one, maybe two Dementors away, against a force that size, I'm rather useless myself. And to be fully honest, I'm afraid of what might happen when Harry out there lacks an opponent." He replied, causing Hermione to grow rather angry at what he implied

"Professor let me make this crystal clear for you. Harry. Would. Never. Hurt. Us." She emphasized each word with a sharp poke to his chest.

Lupin was instantly reminded of a time Lilly had done this to Dumbledore during the war when he had suggested leaving country to protect her and the unborn child. She was immediately against it, stating that she would not abandon her friends to Voldemort.

"Bloody Hell!" Neville's voice shouted out, which was quickly joined by a loud crash. Turning, they saw what had caused such a fright in the soft-spoken boy.

****

Harry glared at the Cold-Things that surrounded him. He was wary of their touch, for he had learned that, while they lacked his brute strength, their touch burned like cold fire on his skin, and that there were so very many of them. Five broke from the circle and flew at him.

He only barley managed to slide away from them as they collided where he once was. Unfortunately, his flames did not touch them so they remained. Harry appeared behind them crouched into a position to pounce. One noticed him and turned to face him, others around it turning with it. Four more charged him straight on, only this time he did not run. Harry pounced forward. He punched the one closest to him with his right before spinning mid air to kick the Cold-Thing to his left. One of them managed to lash out and grab his ankle, quickly tossing him afterwards though. They too, had long ago learned what his flames did to them.

Harry crashed against a tree quite loudly. His ankle hurt badly, as did many other places around his body, all from those things' touch. One of the Cold-Things rushed him and lashed out with its hands, seeking to grab his throat. But Harry move quickly enough, all it did was brush against the tree freezing the trunk. Harry lashed out with a left hook, only to meet wood as it flew into the sky. He quickly Slide after it, appearing behind it and grabbing its cloak. Twirling in mid air, he flung his enemy back at the already damaged tree. The Cold-Thing met the base of the tree with an even louder crack then when Harry had hit it. Unable to withstand the onslaught the tree tumbled over with a loud crash.

Harry turned mid-air to face the rest of his foes, only to be tackled by one of them. Harry landed in a heap on the fallen tree. As he rose to his shaking legs, he looked skywards. An army of them was in the sky. Ever since the battle had begun, they had been growing in numbers. Harry didn't know if he could defend his Flock from them. He needed more strength to fight them off.

As if answering his call for help the flames along his back began to take shape.

****

Hermione, Ron, and Lupin's attention had been drawn back to the fight when the tree had been knocked down. Now they gazed at Harry as the flames around his shoulders condensed and took shape. Ron and Neville were awestruck by the power that his flames now produced. They could feel it all the way on the train as it filled them with warmth, strength, courage, and hope. The complete antithesis of what the Dementor's cold did.

Remus Lupin had seen a lot in his life; he was intimately familiar with creatures of the dark and how to combat them. Hell, it was the reason he was getting the job he was. But in all his years, he had never seen anything quite like what he was now. Dumbledore had told him that Harry had lost part of his human blood in the chamber and he may need some help from someone who could relate to him on the level that only two humans turned dark creature could. He had assumed that Harry would rate at least three stars on the magical creature scale, but this, this was way beyond three stars. If anything, Harry was probably a five.

Hermione was breathless. The sheer ferocious power that was now at Harry's hands, coupled with his animalistic beauty entranced her more than she had already been before his transformation. Now he had surpassed her expectations yet again. His shirt had long ago been destroyed she could see the fire start at the base of his shoulder blades and spread outward in red and white flames. They kept spreading until they were fifteen feet in length tip to tip. They were as tall as his torso, and seemed to move to his will. His beautiful wings of deadly flame.

****

Harry feeling the new power that the wings brought him jumped into the cloud of cold. His wings while utterly useless for flight pushed the cold back more than ever before. He lashed out at the closest Cold-Thing. His fist connected with it and sent it plummeting towards the hillside. Foes to both his right and left closed in on him, only to be batted by his fiery wings and turned to ash. Instantly he Slid away appearing behind five Cold-Things. With a quick flap of his wings, they were gone. Six more rushed him in retaliation, three from the front, and three from behind. Two were killed instantly by his wings, another sent flying away from his fist. But somehow, one of them managed to grab a handful of hair, sending a massive wave of pain through his body.

The wings flickered briefly before fading with Harry's consciousness. Harry began to uncontrollably fall to earth, his foes following him all the way down. Harry never met the ground however.

"Arresto momentum!" A voice called out with authority. Dumbledore, along with all the heads of house had shown up on the scene. Each one looked like they were about to reign down righteous fury on the Dementors for daring to attack the train. Even Snape looked furious. In unison, their voices shouted the same thing:

"Expecto Patronum!"

Immediately, Silvery Animal shapes shot forth from their wands and began to bat the Dementors away. As the last one is driven away, Dumbledore Gazes at Harry and then at the train. His mind began to paint a rough picture of what happened. The Dementors' aura had caused him to lose control for some reason or another and he had lashed out in defense of either himself or his friends. He suspected that it was most likely a combination of both since even after his transformation Harry was bound to still be as self-sacrificing as ever.

"Albus, what are we to do with this mess?" Professor Sprout suddenly asks as she gestures to the hillside field. With the many young trees uprooted and tossed around like chairs after a bar-brawl, along with the one massive tree that had been felled, the field looked like a war-zone.

"Do what you can to fix the damage. Fillius see what you can do about repairing the train. Severus, you and Minerva check on the students. I shall take young Harry here to the hospital wing at the school. I am sure that Poppy can find some way to fix him up before the feast starts." The wizened headmaster said as he picked Harry up.

And with a loud crack, they were gone.

Fiori: Chapters finished, now to answer a question i know will be asked eventually. What is the significance of Lupin's wolf rolling onto its back. Well for those of you who do not own dogs or own a very independent dog. When a member of the canine family rolls onto it's back and shows you it's belly, throat, and pretty much one hit kill areas it means it is submitting to your power and telling you that you're the bigger badass so it won't even try to fight you.  
As for the fight I hope you all can visualize it well. I had so much fun writing this.  
Review!!!! or I shall send Dementor's who have Orochimaru DNA after you. Yes i know I'm evil and they will rape the men folk. especially if your young. 


	10. Home Again

Chapter ten up finally, sorry for the wait I'll explain it to you all later. For now read and enjoy. Note unedited since i figured i made you wait to long you all deserve this right now.

Rebirth

Chapter Ten: Home Again

Harry woke with a violent start at the very cusp of reason and instinct. Gazing around quickly and wildly Harry began to asses the room, taking in the white walls and ceiling, the curtains and the bed table. Harry's instinctual side slowly began to calm and return to the back of his mind as the human side of Harry regained control.

"I'm in the hospital wing already." Harry sighed quietly after fully returning to reason.

"Yes back again and already causing me trouble." came the voice of Madame Pomfery. She stood at the door way dressed as always.

"Not my choice to be attacked constantly." Harry muttered.

"No Harry it's not nor is it mine," Dumbledore stated as he entered the ward. "But you certainly seem to be good at getting out of the trouble you find yourself in."

Harry gazed at the elder man in a mixture of happiness and fear. He still had the small fear that even Professor Dumbledore would view him as a monster.

"I see that you are in a small bit of distress Harry, and I can take a guess as to why that might be. Know my dear boy that I still view you as I always have, and that shall never be a monster." Dumbledore offered to the young lad.

"Thank you." Harry breathed finally in relief.

"My boy it's troubling to me that you would even consider the notion." The wizen mage said with a smile.

"Now on to a matter that I believe to be much more pressing." Dumbledore said abruptly.

"Sir?"

"It seams that the blood-wards that surrounded you do not work as well as they once had. You were found by Voldamort's followers even after spending the proper amount of time at the Dursley's. I would take a guess that it has to do with the lack of blood in common with them anymore." Dumbledore explained.

"Wait does this mean I don't have to go back there?" Harry questioned suddenly hopeful at the prospect of never having to see the Dursley's ever again.

"I am not yet sure, but if I am proven correct then there will be no real to return there since the protection they previously gave seems to be null and void."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that. He was finally free.

"Now I do believe that the train shall be arriving within the hour. You had better get down to the hall before I find a hoard of Lions charging their way to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said with a smile.

As the old headmaster had predicted the train had indeed arrived in the hour. And as soon as the door opened there was a great deal more chaos than usual. A great wave of Gryffindor's hurried out of the train; in the very forefront of the wave were none other than Harry's closest friends. Each and every one of their robes were heavily ruffled as if put on in a hurry, and worry lined their faces. Hermione's face had it the worst, Harry had gone animal again, and while she knew he would not attack his friends and people he trusted, there was always the chance that Snape was too close to him when he woke. Then there was the fact that he had been injured in a way she had never heard of before.

In all her reading about dementors there had never been a passage that included anything like this. Dementors were thought to be truly immortal in their cold existence, yet Harry could kill them. And never had they reacted this strongly to a single person. The only thing she could guess was that Harry's power was like a drug to them. They fed off of it even though it harmed them with its brilliance. What if they attempted to attack the castle to gain possession of him? To feed to there hearts content.

_No I won't let that happen. I'd rather die than se that happen to my Harry._

Though so caught up with reaching Harry she did not realize that she had begun to think of Harry as hers. Even more so she did not notice the dark stallions that led their carriage to the castle.

Finally they reached the castle, rushing quickly through the entrance and heading towards the hospital wing. Only to be stopped by their head of house.

"If you are looking for young Harry, you will be happy to know that he is not in the hospital wing. He is instead in the great hall waiting for all of you." The Scotswoman said calmly.

Many of the Gryffindors let out a breath of relief that they hadn't even realized they were holding before turning to head to the Hall. The sight that greeted them however was one they could never have expected. There was Harry, perfectly fine with a smile on his face. Sitting directly in front of Hagrid, and locked in an arm wrestling contest with him. And what's more he was actually able to hold his own against the giant of a man. Many of the other teachers only looked at the contest with mild looks of shock, and in Dumbledore's case amusement.

"Give'er'up 'arry. There no way 'm losin this one." The man laughed happily.

"Not. Done. Yet." Was all Harry could manage as he continued the struggle.

"Is that-" Ron asked with saucer eyes.

"Yes." Hermione replied with equally large eyes.

They had know Harry was strong but to see him actually hold his own against a man whose fists dwarfed his head by two times was remarkable.

"How long do you recon they've been going?" Neville asked.

"They have been locked in this struggle for near twenty minutes." Came the squeaky reply of professor Flitwick.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered as he approached the table were the two titans were locked in struggle. He noticed briefly that Harry had licked his lip before he spoke.

"Hey guys." He said with out even looking away.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked with concern.

"As alright as I can be after fighting the cold-things."

His response confused them slightly until Hagrid cleared it up that this was what he called the dementor's, even after he learned there names he refused to call them anything else.

"So there's nothing wrong with you."

"Nope."

Quite suddenly Harry was tackled to the ground in a hug and his grip lost, costing him the contest. Hermione as well as several other girls were all gathered around him and through the constant chatter all Harry could get was that they had been worried. From his position he looked pleadingly to his male friends, silently asking him for help. Most gave him a look that only said, 'why would you want out of there.' Finally Neville came to his rescue.

"Alright girls, Harry's not a teddy bear now is he." The pudgy boy said with a smile.

Harry could have sworn he heard several protests to Neville's comment, but quickly cast it from his mind as he started to stand up and take a seat at the table as yet more students began to enter the hall and Hagrid began to retreat toward the teachers table. As he went Hermione noticed the absence of Hogwarts most hated professor.

"Were's Professor Snape?"

"Well Dumbledor sen im out ta gather the firs years. Said somthin bout ow he probably shouldn be near arry." Hagrid said before continuing his retreat.

"The poor souls." One of the twins said upon hearing the news.

"Yeah they'll probably be a few in need of a change when they get here." the other said.

"Oh stop it you two he's not that bad." Hermione said only to earn herself many incredulous stares. She looked about to continue in his defense when Percy approached her, telling her quickly that Mcgonagall wished to see her.

"What does she want to see you about?" Ron asked as she stood to leave.

"Probably something about my classes this year." She said as she departed.

"How many did you sign up for anyways?" Harry asked her.

She only smiled at him before hurrying on her way.

The conversations continued for a bit before Professor Snape walked into the hall, first years in tow. Many did in fact look ready to wet them selves. Snape quickly walked forward towards the sorting stool while pulling the rumpled hat out of his pocket before placing it on the stool, as before the hats seem ripped and the hat began to sing. (Insert Hogwarts song describing the houses here) Harry looked at it confused as it finished.

"That wasn't the song it sang first year?" He half asked half stated.

"The hat's song was different last year too." Neville informed him since he was in fact present for last years sorting.

The sorting was quick and uneventful with most students going to houses other than Gryffindor. Only two students from magic families came to Gryffindor with the others all being from muggle born families.

Only six first years joined them by the end of the sorting. Harry could only guess that the others who could have wound up in Gryffindor had asked the hat to be placed as far away from the 'lesser' as possible. After the last of the first years had been sorted the headmaster stood up to announce the start of the feast.

As the food came and went most of Harry's friends noticed he mostly only ate meat, though they hardly cared. The muggle-borns who had joined their ranks were curiously of it, one of them even ventured to speak of it.

"You know you should eat some vegetables to balance that out." She suggested.

"How about chicken, they're dumber than avocado's right?" Harry asked as he woofed down a chicken wing.

"That's not what I meant." She said a confusing look.

"Harry I think she wants you to eat some green things." Neville suggested.

"But my carnage." He responded with a look of horror.

"Aren't you in the least bit concerned about your health?" The same first year asked.

"Well Voldemort could try to rise again and kill me in the attempt, which has happened for the past two year so I will happily enjoy my carnage while I still can." Harry retorted before chomping into a bit of lamb, completely ignoring the flinches at the name

"Wait your?" The young girl asked while looking to his forehead, which Harry moved hair away from so she could look at it.

"Holly cricket you're Harry Potter I read all about you." She said happily, she was about to continue but Harry's sudden interest with introducing his head to the table stopped her.

"Why, why is there one every year that happens to have read about me." He said as he repetitively banged his head against the table.

"Cheers Harry, at least she doesn't have a camera." Ron replied, only to stop as the first year started to prove him wrong by pulling one from he pocket.

"Look, I will eat a plate of greens in and only if you don't take that picture." Harry suddenly said as he looked in horror at the little disposable camera the firstie had pulled form no were.

"Oh all right." She said defeatedly while putting the camera away, happy that she had at least won one battle.

The feats came and went as Harry ate a single plate of greens before moving back to the red meats. Then to deserts eating almost with as much gusto as he had earlier, finally it ended and Dumbledore stood to make his start of year speech.

"I would like to extend a great welcome to all who have come here and also ask that none of us let petty prejudices mare our school year. May I inform you all that the dark forest is off limits to all students unless it is entered with a Proffessor or other staff member? Professor McGonagall has also asked me to remind certain someone's that they are not allowed to, I believe the term is bungee-jump off the astronomy tower even though it was not mentioned in the rules." Many heads turned towards a pair of red heads only to see them shrug their shoulders and shake there heads. Harry couldn't help but smirk at the start of his own little exploits for which he had to thank the twins. Hermione on the other hand glared at him as she remembered her friends stupidity. Were he had gotten a bungee cord was beyond her, let alone three, and how he had talked Neville into taking her place when she refused was even way beyond that.

"Also I would like to warn you all that our school shall be playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban and that it would be prudent to avoid them. They are unable to be reasoned with or gain their forgiveness. Finally I'm happy to announce that we have some new staff amongst us. First the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts has been filled by one R J Lupin." The head master gestured to the ragged professor, who only smiled weakly.

"Next our old professor in charge of Care of Magical Creatures has retired so that he may enjoy his life with his remaining limbs. Though with great insistence on my part the role shall be filled by none other than our own gamekeeper Rubius Hagrid." Harry cheered loudly as Hagrid stood happily.

"Finally there is one more professor though he is-" The old wizard was quickly cut off by the banging open of the great halls doors.

"Sorry I'm late, got lost on the way here." A young, accented voice spoke out. The man in question contrasted sharply with those around him. As everyone in the hall wore robes of some sort except for Hagrid. The staffs being the most mismatched. This mans appearance however was a sight to behold at Hogwarts.

On his feet was a pair of white toed shoed with the rest of it being black in color. Harry remembered the Americans called them Converse. His jeans were a faded blue with a hole in the left knee. Next came his denim biker jacket over a loose dusty red shirt. His face was young and friendly; he couldn't be older than seventeen. His eyes were mismatched colors, one green the other blue. His hair was a light auburn and cut short enough that they could all see the slight points on his ears.

"There was a slight problem finding this place seein as you only gave me relative location to work with to find it." He continued. Many struggled to try and place the accent, yet only Harry could. He sounded like a man his uncle had spoken to over the phone to once to discuss a business deal. He was a yank.

"Young-man are you a transfer student the headmaster failed to mention?" McGonagall asked earning an arched eyebrow from the stranger.

"Further more why are you not in your robes? Hogwarts has a dress code as you know." She continued.

"Several things. First off, I'm not wearing a dress so don't even try to get me into one." He stated referring to the robes everyone else wore. "Next I'm going to be a teacher here I can wear what I damn well please if the other professors are any example." He said while gesturing towards the other professors and there various dress. "Finally young lady the only ones here who can call me young man are several of the ghosts and Dumbledore seeing as I'm ninety-seven." He said with a wide smile on his face.

The hall was dead silent for a moment until the most maniacal laughter filled the hall. Everyone looked on in shock at the source of the laughter. The twins began to preach about the end of days and Voldemort's rise as the devil. The Slythirins looked on with faces of shock.

Professor Snape was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.

"Severus is everything alright?" Asked the gobsmacked Scotts-womanas the potions professor continued with his hysterics.

"I (wheeze) like this (giggle) fellow." He finally got out before returning to his laughter.

Many of the students were torn, the Slythirins suspected the new professor of being a half-breed lesser of some sort, so obvious prejudices all around. Yet there head of house seemed to like the man, do they go with him the only one who encouraged them or do they go with old hatreds. Everyone else was torn between the thought of someone Snape could get along with and the obvious friendly manner of this professor.

"As I was saying, before Professor Roads decided to finally grace us with his presence he shall be taking over the role of teaching the various studies of foreign magic. Which previously to his arrival could only be taught through guest speakers from said countries. Though we shall still continue to house the guest speakers so that one can get some extra work in as it was. Finally bibbity bobbity boo." He said ending his speech with his usual complete randomness, though it reminded Harry of some movie his aunt thought to show Dudley that he over heard part of.

"Harry what do you think of the new professor?" Hermione asked they began to file out of the hall onto there tower.

"Don't know, seems to be likable, but I didn't get a good smell of him with everyone else in the great hall." Harry answered.

"Do you judge all new people off there smell?" Neville asked.

"Some, it's how i kept myself from dying against the Death Eaters the first time, they smelled off." He explained.

"Well what about us, How do we smell?" Ron asked.

"You Ron smell like Apple-Butter and Cinnamon, your entire family does with only slight variations its very, homey. Like a family should be. Neville you smell like a marsh, one that hasn't been corrupted by Muggle pollution. Hermione, you smell like Honey and Cloves, and there's something else I can't place. a sort of musky scent. Bearing thats just your base scent away from anything you put on or that has rubbed of on you." He explained as they continued into the common room were Percy had begun an explanation of Gryffindor rules. Heavily changed since Harry heard it last.

"Now listen up. Despite all the usual rules that all houses have there are a few that are house made that the others don't have. One of them is we are united, we take our unity very seriously here now. Hufflepuff may be the house of loyalty but we wont deny that loyalty isn't important. In fact it is the second most important thing to our courage. I was taught this last year when one of our own sacrificed his own humanity to keep one of our numbers safe. I don't care what problems may arise between us all, we'll work it out. As McGonagal once said our house is like a family, lets act like one."

As he finished his speech he sent every one out about there own business leaving the six first years to talk amongst themselves. Harry distinctly hard talk about who had given up there humanity, even one going so far as saying they would do it to for the right reasons.

Harry smiled to himself as he plopped down on his bed in the third years dorm. He was finally home.

Omake

Deep in the ministry of magic was the department of mysteries filled to the brim with various rooms and possibly entrances to parallel worlds. It was also home to the Filing room, a place filled with forms for authorization to just about any event that could possibly happen. Including at least fifteen separate zombie plans. It was also home to three individuals, no one knew if they had ever left that room since they had entered it, or even how long ago they had entered that room. It was these three individuals who we now find in the midsts of full blown panic and hysteria.

"Dementors attacked the train and were killed, were the hell is the paper work for that!" Screamed the head of the department, a young looking man almost as short as a certain charms professor, only with a deeper voice.

"I don't think we have paper work for that." Said the shocked deputy head, a young woman with ratty hair and thick glasses.

"I thought this place had paper work for everything?" said the only other occupant, a grizzled looking man in the same league as mad-eye moody, who had obviously made someone mad for him to land this job.

"It's supposed to, but this has never happened before. We've only had one incident like this before when some kid survived the Killing curse."

"Um, i think i should mention he's also the one who killed the Dementors." The young woman said softly."

"WHAT!?!?"

No they were not having a good day.

A/N: Yes I'm finally updating, sorry for the long wait but i was suffering from acute writers block on this story. It always happens when a new idea comes to me. After i get this thing to chapter fifteen, expect a new fan fiction by me on Harry Potter. Hopefully i can get through those five chapters without pulling my hair out.

Till next time.

Review or i shall send Kisame after you, oddly he's a major fan of anything i write.


	11. The Classes

Fiori: Yay I finally managed to finish the chapter. Sorry about the wait folks but I had multiple ideas bouncing around in my head, and that makes it really hard to focus on just one story. As always I don't own Harry Potter.

Rebirth

Chapter Eleven: The Classes.

Harry and his "flock's" first week back in Hogwarts were not as they expected. Before they had left the hostility towards Harry, while suffocating, was always suppressed and mostly revolved around rumors. Now however there was outright hostility from all the houses except for his own and the select few from the other house's that actually had a lick of sense. On his first day heading to class he was attacked in the halls with minor spells that he easily was able to dodge. But it was the hostility that confused him. He knew that everyone in the school saw him fight the cold-things. Knew that he could kill them. So why were they still dumb enough to openly attack him.

His answer came in the form of Hermione presenting him the morning paper.

_Half-Breed Harry, by Rita Skeeter._

_The long thought savior of the wizard world Harry Potter has finally shown his true colors. He is no human but in fact a dark creature with human blood in his veins. Speculations on how this is possible are numerous. But I have on good authority from an anonymous source that one Lilly Potter nee Evans was a Scarlet woman consorting with all manner of dark creature. (See PG 7 for more) One can only guess what dark beast she gave herself to too spawn that monster that possessed enough power to butcher one of the most powerful dark lords of the century while it was still an infant is baffling. All we can do is prey that we stay on it's good side, at least until we are able to be rid of the threat that it posses to us._

As Harry read the article the air around him heated until it eventually drew the attention of the Hogwarts staff.

"Mr. Potter is everything all right." The head of house asked in concern as she approached him.

"Professor could you please tell me were the daily prophet headquarter is?" He asked with a sickeningly dangerous smile. Many noticed that the paper he was holding had begun to smolder.

"Harry is this about the article that... woman wrote in the paper?"

"What makes you think that?" He asked with the same smile as the paper finally burst into flames.

"I'm afraid then that I cannot tell you and that you'll just have to ignore the paper and continue on with your life. Now you should get going class starts in fifteen minutes."

"Fine." Harry said before Sliding away leaving a very shocked group of students in his wake as he disappeared to find his first lesson in Foreign Magic.

Harry reappeared next to the crowed of students in the hall that lead to the class. Many of the students jumped and yelped at the sudden heat that appeared around them. But several others felt a soothing felling at the warmth that he produced. Most now stood openly gawking at him as he started walking down the hall.

"What?" He finally asked as he reached the door. There were many murmurs of nothing as several others smirked as the other student squirmed. That was until a voice called out his name in irritation.

"Harry Potter!" Called the annoyed voice of Hermione Granger. As she marched down the hall glaring at him, suddenly making him feel rather small.

H-Hermione, what's wrong?" He stuttered out with a sheepish look on his predatory face.

"You left without me. Plus you set fire to my paper, I hadn't even finished reading it." She scolded.

"S-sorry mione." He again said sheepishly while many in the hall started to smirk at his plight. He swore he even heard a few make whip noises.

_How is it I can battle dark wizards and creatures with all the ferocity of my house yet I feel so very small when she starts to scold me?" _ He asked himself silently.

"Well if you're really sorry." She said as she placed her hands on her hips and turned away to start walking towards were there class was supposed to be. Harry was about to continue after her before turning about and glaring at his housemates that were attending the class with him.

"Don't say a word." He threatened menacingly before continuing after his bushy haired friend.

As he and the rest of his classmates neared the room they began to hear a bit of music (Song I don't own it but if you can guess it you can write an Omake for this chapter)

_They fixed up the corner store like it was a nightclub_

_It's permanently disco_

_Everyone is dressed so oddly I can't recognize them_

_I can't tell the staff from the customers_

_Baby check this out, I've got something to say_

_Man, it's so loud in here_

_When they stop the drum machine and I can think again_

_I'll remember what it was_

_You have to carry all your things_

_You can't misplace them_

_There's nowhere to place anything_

_Baby check this out, I've got something to say_

_Man, it's so loud in here_

_When they stop the drum machine and I can think again_

_I'll remember what it was_

_They're all shouting something at us, waving and pointing_

_They revamped the airport completely now it looks just like a nightclub_

_Everyone's excited and confused_

_Baby check this out, I've got something to say_

_Man, it's so loud in here_

_When they start the love machine and I can love again_

_I'll remember what it was_

_Baby check this out, I've got something to say_

_Man, it's so loud in here_

_Man, it's so loud in here_

_Man, it's so loud in here_

_Man, it's so loud in here _

They entered the room to see Professor Roads dressed as he was before sitting down with a stereo of all things on his desk listening to a strange song. His eyes were closed as if at sleep yet his head bobbed in time with the music. It was an odd song to Harry, catchy in tune yet the content of the song was slightly odd to think about.

"Um, professor?" Hermione eventually asked, and to the classes amusement he quickly flipped off of the chair and landed with a thud on the floor. Getting up in a hurry his mismatched eyes gazed at the small band of students that he would be teaching. Hermione was wondering what he had planned for a lesson and was utterly surprised when he questioned.

"You're here for class already, what the hell time is it?"

"Professor it's eight o'clock lessons typically begins now." Hermione stated.

"Damn, guess I got to get to work then." he stated bluntly much to Hermione's ire and the amusement of everyone else.

"Okay class Leave you shit at the door along with the bath robes, they'll only get in your way for when we start." he said as he began to turn off the stereo, which Hermione wondered how the hell it worked in the first place.

As he put the stereo away the various students had a chance to gaze about the room they would be spending the next two hours in. It had been magically enchanted to hold more space, being twice as long as the great hall and about one and a half times as wide. The floor was matted with some kind of padding that was firm yet cushiony. (Like you'd see in a dojo) there were racks by the desk of different types of cloths and all looked oriental in style.

"Well he's certainly different from any other professor we've ever had before." Harry said plainly as he left his bag and the outer robe by the door leaving him in only the school jumper and black slacks.

"Were did Dumbledore find him, I've never heard of any teacher acting like this." Hermione said anxiously as she watched the professor move all the desks to the side of the classroom.

"Well anything's better than Lockheart." Harry said as he walked after their eccentric professor.

"Okay class I've been ordered to tell you a bit about how the class is going to operate before I begin things. Personally I'd rather put your Asses to the burner directly, rather then wrap them in tin foil first but the old coot pay the bills so here goes." He started causing many eyes to widen in shock at his lack of tact and clear lack of respect for their headmaster. Harry however chuckled as he licked his lips getting a clear smell of his professor. He smelled of old battles and wind. Harry got the distinct impression that this was a veteran warrior that one should not mess with. Yet at the same time he felt that this was a man he could trust.

"First off this is not every student in third year I'll be teaching, so don't come running to me at odd hours of the day because I'll probably be training some other brats in something completely different. Second all of you are here to learn about one of the martial styles of the various oriental countries. These means you are all in for a load of hurt. We have to work on your physical fitness and your grace, as well as working your magic into martial arts, using it to increase strength, speed, stamina, reach, and all manner of other things. This'll be hell on most of you cause I notice a lot of Europe's mages are a bunch of lazy bums in need of a good workout. Third this is not a class for wand waving; there are three schools of magic in Asia, the warrior, which is all of you. The assassins, which are those that will use there magic to blend into the shadows and open more heavily enchanted doors, Finally there are the priests who use there magic similar to you Brits but even they wont be using wands. They'll have to learn about seals and other things. Now lets get started."

Hermione of course raised her hand before he could continue.

"Put you hand down and just ask the damn question." Roads grumbled while he palmed his face wondering why he had to be bothered with annoying questions.

"Well professor, I was just wondering how it was you planned to teach us?" she asked innocently.

"If you had waited I would have explained, you seriously need a little bit more patience, the answers don't just come to you in this art. Sometimes you have to struggle through seemingly inane activities to learn some of this stuff." He replied with a sigh, Hermione had the decency to blush in embarrassment.

"Now as I was going to say I'll be running you through your paces, a few laps around the room, followed by as many sit-ups, push-up, crunches, and other excursus you can do. This is meant to see what level your at fitness wise. That should take up about the first half of the class. When you're done I'll begin to teach you all the basic fighting techniques. Like how to properly through a punch and kick. Now hop to it." He ended his speech with a louder firm voice that spoke to Harry as one used to command others.

_'There's more to this guy then he lets on.' _Harry thought

The end of class had run them ragged, except for Harry and Hermione who had actually had some experience with physical work from Harry's summer exercise. The others however were not doing as well. For many of them that came from magical families that used their wands for every thing this was one of the first times that any of them had experienced exercise.

"Man I'm goanna have my work cut out for me with you brats, let alone other countries that use physical means with there magic. Now then for homework." Hermione perked up, as did many others. Homework meant paper and not having to use the aching muscles. For Hermione it meant something from a book, which was her strong suite.

"I need each of you to make a show of dedication to this class. I won't teach the half-assed. I need each of you to find cloths common to your country of choice and wear those cloths for the entire week, starting today. I have informed all the professors of this plan, so no point will be taken away from your houses. If you'll follow me I can help you all pick out your cloths. For those of you who are going to give up and not do this get the hell out' a here now."

There were many groans of discomfort as they marched towards the back of the class. Though Harry did notice that several students hung back to go collect there things. The majority of them were Ravenclaws. Harry paid it little mind though as he continued towards the rack of cloths he had seen earlier.

Harry began to rifle through the ones labeled China until finally he found the clothes he liked. The shirt was a silken button up black shirt with Crimson dragons woven into it on both the left and right sides of the buttons as well as the edges of the sleeves. along the hems of the sleeves and bottom of the shirt was a complex woven pattern. The pant were a simple green, yet also made of silk, they were similar to the slacks of the school yet lightly baggier, they had a black rope belt sown into it that he could use to tighten it around his waist, there were two similar ropes sown in around his ankles. In place of his old shoes he now wore cotton slip on shoes that were commonly worn by those who practiced kung fu.

After Harry had finished dressing he ventured out of the changing area and gazed at others who had finished dressing. He noticed a lot of them dressed similarly to him, or wore training Gi's. Some had even dressed as Samurai from Japan. That was when his gaze landed on Hermione. She had dressed a Miko of Japan, except her top was golden instead of the normal white. Harry could not help that his eyes lingered on her and admired her figure. She was growing up rather well if the bulge around her chest was any indication. Harry quickly stomped down on those thoughts. Reminding himself that this was Hermione he was looking at, one of his best mates.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked him as she saw him clamp his eyes shut and start shaking his head.

"Yeah Mione, I'm just fine." He answered back quickly.

"If you say so." She answered back with a smile as she started looking around for the time. Seeing the old clock in the corner she quickly swore. "Sorry Harry I just remembered something, see you in Transfiguration later." She called back as she hurried out of the class.

"Hermione!" Harry called back as he ran after. Though he stopped in surprise when he realized she was gone, all traces of her just stopped, he couldn't even smell her after a certain point.

Slightly confused he walked back into the classroom to gather up the rest of his things before heading to the next class. Only to find he was the last one there and the Professor Roads was waiting for him.

"So, I heard about that incident with the Dementors, quite a feat of power for one so young."

"I was only trying to protect my friends." Harry responded back.

"So you reverted to animal instinct, not a good way of protecting people. I've known a few people with animal sides, those who rely on their inner beasts eventually lose themselves to it." Roads explained.

"You think I like that power?" Harry said angrily shocking his teacher. "That power is wild and savage, What if I loose control and become the monster the prophet is accusing me of being. That's why I'm here, to learn how to protect myself without becoming an animal."

"Good answer kid." The professor said with a smile. "Now hurry to your next class, wouldn't want to get detention now would ya?" He asked with a smile before Harry Slid away.

Harry appeared in McGonagall's classroom in a flash of fire, much to the surprise of everyone. Many Slythirin's were sent scooting off from the sudden heat and flames. Ron even fell off of his seat. McGonagall however was slightly displeased with the way Harry was arriving, She was not pleased to learn that Harry could Slide while in the school grounds since she knew he had a way of winding up were he shouldn't be already this was just adding to the list. They couldn't block it since doing that would also block Fawks's Sliding and that was needed incase Dumbledore had get somewhere quickly. Worst still was there was no way to monitor it and learn when he used it. She quickly hid her worry with a mask of sternness.

"Mr. Potter so nice of you to join us. I was just about to send someone out to fetch seeing as the lesson starts in less than a minute."

"Sorry professor, prof. Roads kept me longer than I expected. He wished to discuss something."

"Very well Mr. Potter take your seat, and see what you can do about Mr. Weasley, he looks rather pale."

Harry smiled and took his seat on the right side of Ron, who in fact did look rather pale. Though that did not stop him and most of the others who did not attend The Foreign Magic's class from eying his new attire.

"Why are you wearing that Harry?" Ron asked finally.

Harry quickly explained quickly before McGonagall started to explain the lesson. Part way through however she stopped when she noticed the many sullen features that adorned most of the students who attended the Divination's class.

"Alright, who was it this time?" She asked. Many students looked at her in confusion. "Who was the one who got the death omen this time?"

"Ron did, but how did you know?" Lavender asked in curiosity.

"That woman has predicted the death of a student every year and it has never come to pass once. I expected the omen to be about either Mr. Potter or Mr. Longbottom, yet since they chose different classes I suppose Ron seamed the easiest target."

"So that woman is nothing but a fraud? I knew something was off about her." Hermione stated proudly. Harry noticed her at about this time and wondered how it was she had been able to attend that class since he knew for a fact that she had been with him in Foreign Magic's. He also noticed that she looked slightly worn, as if she had been awake for hours already, instead of the measly three she truly had been awake for, then the fact that her Hakama were slightly dusty. Experimentally he licked his lips to get a scent, noting with growing curiosity that her cloths had a scent of perfume permeating from them, it was so strong that it blocked her main scent.

"I would rather not speak of the matter, as for now it is time to start the lesson of transfiguring magical objects. The lesson is rather difficult so we shall start off with small things." She said as she pulled a box of rings out of her desk, this caused Harry to be distracted from his current train of thought. Hermione however was as always focused on the lesson and quickly raised her hand to ask a question.

"Professor how is changing Magical objects different than normal objects? The books only mentioned it briefly."

"Magical objects are slightly unstable as the change from one state to another. There is the chance that it will explode part way through the transition of one shape to the other. Today you all shall be turning these rings into wands, then attempting to cast a levitation charm with the new wand."

"But will the wands respond to us, after all the wand didn't choose us?" Asked surprisingly Neville of all people.

"An excellent question Longbottom, can any one answer that question?" to the surprise of everyone still it was not Hermione's hand that shot up first, but Malfoy's.

"It's because while it may look like a wand, it's still at its core a ring, and rings can be used by anyone. Much the reason we stopped using them on everyday basis." He explained.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy, five points to Slythirin."

McGonagall explained the spell that was needed to shift the rings form into another and the class began. At first the room was just full of wand waving and mumblings, but less than a minute in, the explosions started. Thankfully they were small explosions instead of the large ones that could have occurred if they had used anything of stronger magical property. The first person to get the ring to transform was not surprisingly Hermione. Yet try as she might she could not coax any magic from the transformed ring. The first to do that was Malfoy to many people's shock.

"How in the flying hell did you manage to do that?" Ron asked in shock.

"Because Weaslbee, My family still uses rings for magic, it gives us an edge in casting." He sneered happy to flaunt his power over others.

The class continued for another hour until 12:00 with every one managing to at least transfigure the rings, but only twelve of them had managed to coax magic out of them. Harry and his flock among them, Harry had discovered that unlike their wands, which they had to treat like a partner, the ring needed to be subjected by your power to work. It was a difficult concept at first but it became easier to understand as he worked at it. Also while the wand was a focuser, with a power source all of its own, and thus a bit of sentience to it. The rings worked in a different manner entirely. They seemed to draw magic into it to be released at a later date. Harry willingly shared the information with his flock and one by one they seemed to get it.

The next class of the day was the first day of any of the third years Care for Magical Creatures, Harry himself was highly looking forward to it for no other reason then Hagrid would be teaching it. He wasn't even perturbed by the biting book that had been sent to him over the summer, if anything it was deeply amusing to him, the thing had latched on to his hand for a good minute when he opened it. When Hermione had later asked him about it he simply claimed it had tickled.

Though there was a rather large sour part to the whole thing, it was yet again a double class up with the Slythrins, Harry saw many of them commenting on how the 'fat oaf teaching' or 'how could they let so many lesser into the school?' It was with great self-control that Harry resisted the urge to deck Malfoy, only for the fact that he'd be expelled if he killed the little prick.

As they approached the cabin Harry licked his lips to catch the scent of what ever they'd be learning about today. If he knew Hagrid like he thought he did, then they would be playing with something most would be scared of. He caught the oddest scent however; it was both a combination of horse and eagle, something very odd to find so highly entwined.

As Harry contemplated what it was Hagrid could have planned for them, the large man exited the hut with the greatest look of happiness and contentment on his face one could possibly imagine. It was further the shock of everyone when the great bear of a man picked Harry up in one of the biggest hugs they could imagine, had Harry been human Hermione was sure his spine would have snapped in two.

"Thank ye 'arry, thank ye, jus got tha letter, I can get me self another wand, all thanks ta ya. Tonks toll me tha you got tha minister to look into it yourself." Hagrids voice was filled with happiness that could be understood by anyone there, even the Slythrins. No one could guess what it'd be like to have magic and be told he couldn't use it for as long as he had.

"No big deal Hagrid, but could you put me down please, all of us kind of want to see what you have planned." Harry said with only a minor look of embarrassment instead of the pain the last person to receive a hug like this had, ironically that had been his father.

"Right, now if you'd pull out your books and open them up to-"

"Mind telling us how?" Came Malfoy's condescending voice, book in hand tied up with what looked like a belt. Before Hagrid could even get to tell him Harry had grabbed the book and undid the belt, as guessed the book tried to take a chunk out of the closest thing, Harry.

Before it could even latch on, Harry had clamped it shut and began to produce the same Aura that many had felt when he fought; the book immediately went stiff and docile.

"Just have to be scarier than it." Harry said as he tossed the book back. It was to the amusement of everyone, that after it had realized it was away from the immediate danger it latched onto Malfoy's nose. Harry just smiled and shrugged as he pulled out his own book which was the only one not bound with a belt or rope.

"Actual," Hagrids voice began, "While wha 'arry did does work, since a lot ah animals will cower be'for some'thin scarier than it, an 'ope tha it won be eaten. They respond much better ta kindness, juss stroke the spine a bit" Hagrid's voice spoke out gently.

Harry actually nodded as he did just that, the sense of fear that he got from the animated book slowly faded as its animation spell faltered.

"Makes more sense than trying to scare it all the time." Hermione said with a smile.

"Well My way still worked and you had to wrap your book in a belt." Harry shot back childishly as the group of students followed Hagrid towards a stable of sorts. Harry wasn't really paying much attention to what was happening until he heard people start to gasp. When he looked to see what it was that had caused the start of the other students, he couldn't help but be envious.

"These are hippogryphs," Hagird began to explain.

The six hippogryphs before him were lithe and fit, but what he truly envied were the wings. He wished that he had real wings instead of the immaterial wings he could conjure. Part of him wished to truly fly.

"Now then we need a vol'nteer ta show the rest ow it's done." Hagrid stated happily drawing Harry's attention. He seemed to have just finished some detailed safety explanation that Harry had completely ignored as he studied the animals. As one the rest of the class stepped back leaving him confused at the front of the class.

"Ah 'arry nice ah ya ta step forward." Hagrid smiled as he patted him on the back.

Harry however was completely unsure of what should be done as Hagrid steered him towards one of the fierce looking creatures that he kept calling Buckbeak. When he stood before it he contemplated simply trying what he had been doing with the book until he had been told otherwise. Though he quickly dismissed that thought after Buckbeak bowed to him.

"Well tha's never appened before." Hagrid said dumbly.

After that the class went smoothly. Harry got to fly on Buckbeak. Hermione got to pet one, and Harry saved Draco's life after he insulted Buckbeak. It was quite amusing that it happened right as Harry was reading how one should never insult one of the large predators. Though after the incident Draco seemed to hate harry even more for some reason.

The day's classes ended and Harry found himself wandering the halls looking for something to do. He had long ago left the dining hall were there was constant whispering about him. It seemed the new uniform that he was to wear drew yet more attention to him than ever. He wondered why people couldn't leave him alone, and why that it was safe to attack him. Hadn't they seen what had happened to the Cold-Things?

As he walked musing to himself the infuriating stupidity of many of the Hogwarts students, he failed to notice the suit of armor charging him until it swung at him. He caught the light reflected off of the glimmering blade, and that was what saved him from being decapitated. He turned and looked at the empty armor and saw yet more approaching. As he watched more approach Harry took into account that these were not the usual plain suits of Hogwarts armor. These ones had green trimming around their joint and helms. As he was dodging an axe swing from one of the recent approvals he finally noticed the snake crest over the armors heart.

Quickly he lashed out at the armor that had just swung at him, his fist connecting squarely with the armors chest. A large dent became apparent as the armor was sent flying upwards into the ceiling. The armor hit the ceiling before shattering into many pieces.

"Okay I know you're out there so you might as well come out." Harry said with calmly as his body began to produce the heat that he had come to associate with a fight.

"How did you know?" the condescending voice of Clarissa Valentine asked as she walked into view behind the suits of armor several other Slythrin's in tow, her long brown curls done up in a braid, her grey eyes burned with hatred as she looked at him. He quickly noted that her wand wasn't out, meaning she had confidence in the enchanted armor finishing him.

"Didn't know it'd be you exactly, however branding the suits with house crests kind of gives away who your attackers are. Plus if you're anything like Malfoy you'd want to gloat over me as I'm ripped to pieces." Harry replied as he danced around the slashing pieces of armor, all the while a small little voice in his head that sounded oddly like Hermione was telling him to just Slide out of there and let the professors handle it. Though it was usually drowned out by an instinct to stay put and battle it out.

"So the lesser has some semblance of intelligence." Sneered one of the Slythrin's behind her, this one however had his wand out and his eyes lacked the quality that Clarissa's had, he had fear in his eyes.

Harry quickly dodged past another swing and struck the armor at the shoulder with a down ward chop, causing the arm to just fall to the ground, before quickly spinning into a kick sending the armor back into another. But just as the two suits were felled another took a swing at Harry. He quickly dodged the downward axe stroke and turned to face the new suit of armor. Harry noted the already in the armors chest plate and realized that it was the first suit of armor he had felled. Glancing over at the last two he had destroyed, as he dodged another axe stroke, Harry saw the armor start to reassemble, though the dents were still there.

Harry quickly reviewed what he knew of Clarissa. She was a Slythrin in the same year as the twins, and according to the twins and many others she had a nice rack for a psycho bitch, she hated him, had sworn to kill him, oh and she was a prefect. But he knew that there was something more, something he had heard in passing a while ago when her name had come up in passing by some Raven's.

He dodged yet another swing from the clumsy armor before kicking it squarely in the chest. This time however the already damaged armor was ripped in half at the dent. As the pieces flew apart Harry saw the many markings that adorned the inside of the armor, and that was when it came back to him. Clarissa was a prodigy when it came to runes; even the numerous Ravens' were no match for her in that field, probably why they were talking about her.

This new information however did very little for Harry's continued existence. He still had no clear way of destroying the armor and keeping them down, even the one that was ripped in half, was slowly crawling together again. The only bonus was that it wasn't welding its self together, so it was still easily destroyed. Harry dodged and weaved through out the suits of armor lashing out were he could. Yet still he was being backed into a corner.

As he was weaving and dodging blows he again considered Sliding out of there to find someplace safer, and his instincts were starting to agree that flight might be a better option than fight. However something of his face must have given him away because the clear condescending voice of Valentine,

"Thinking of Sliding away are you, well let me divulge something to sway you away from that. These golems have clear orders to seek you out and destroy you, if you run, they will follow your magical signature, and they don't care how they hurt on there way to find you."

'_Damn it, what to do, what to do, I really don't want to hurt her to get this to stop. But she isn't leaving me much choice.' _Harry thought desperately. Harry Slid out of the corner he was being herded towards and appeared right in the middle of the five Slythrins that had ambushed him, he lashed out with a punch to ones gut and sharp kick to another's head before he had to dodge around the spells. As he was reaching for his wand to return fire with more spells he heard a clear voice filled with rage and malice,

"_Expeliarmus!"_ Shouted Clarissa. It bolts of energy hit Harry dead on, given speed and power by her rage. Harry could only gape helplessly as the wand flew towards the elder student, he could only guess that she would snap it once she had her hands on it. As the suits of armor began to close in on Harry again and spells began to fly toward him Harry dashed toward Clarissa tackling a suit into a wall as he went.

Yet it was to the surprise of everyone when a blast of energy hit Clarissa with just enough force to send her flying back, leaving Harry's wand to clatter to the ground unharmed. Heads turned in shock towards the arrival of Harry's saviors.

"Well brother mine, what do you think we've wandered into this time."

"I'm not sure my twin but it seems that we're just in time to give a prefect a hard time."

"Always fun that, but is this truly a laughing matter?"

"No, guess you're right. We'll be luck if points are all that gets taken for this."

Fred and George Weasley stood at the end of the hall; uncharacteristic scowls marred their usually smiling features. On each of their hands were armored gauntlets that fit their hands very well.

"You two! What the sodding hell are you doing here? This doesn't concern you, just turn and walk away." Clarissa hissed, rage finally taking aspect in more than just her eyes.

"Sorry, we can't just leave Harry."

"See our family owes him a lot."

"And it's time."

"To repay our debt."

Fred and George charged into the mass of armor, their gauntlets sending waves of magic through the armor, causing both the armors destruction, as well as that of the runes powering them. As they charged forward into the mass of armor, Harry couldn't help but admire their skill and teamwork. He knew they worked well together at pranks and other things, but to see the near perfect teamwork as they battled their way through a small army was awe-inspiring. One or the other would attack while the other covered, if the other had an opening that the enemy tried to exploit, the other would hit them hard and fast before they could wound the other.

As Harry watched he felt a smile creep upon his face. As he retrieved his wand and reentered the fray, only one thought was on his mind. No way was he letting them have all the fun.

The fight had ended quickly after the twin's entrance, apparently what ever they were doing to the runes caused the armor to collapse uselessly to the floor. The Slythrin's, seeing the tide turned quickly ran before the trio's attention could be focused on them. As their foes retreated, they them selves found the need to retreat, as the noise from the battlefield seemed to finally attract the attention of Filch, and all three knew that there was absolutely nothing they could say to convince him that they were innocent. All he would see was them and destroyed school property, instant detention.

Harry grabbed both twins by the shoulders and quickly Slid to a less incriminating spot, however he was not used to Sliding with two people as opposed to just one, as a result they wound up slightly higher up than meant to be. They crashed to the floor of the common room in a slight heap, drawing the attention of everyone present.

"Harry, Fred, George? What the hell was that?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, they just wanted to know if I could Slide them places, you know to see if I could help with prank set up." Harry lied effortlessly, while he didn't like lying to his friends he still didn't want them involved in every petty conflict he wound up in, involving them usually led to problems.

"Harry, tell the truth." A stern voice said from behind him, causing him to tense up almost instantly.

"Her-Hermione, what makes you th-think I'm lying?" He asked as he started to sweat in discomfort.

"One you three look as if you've been through the wringer, two your side." She said as she pointed to the left side of Harry's stomach, there was a slash in his shirt and a small cut underneath that revealed his next layer of scales. "Three the stutter just confirmed everything, now what the happened."

"Well…"

Harry went into the details explaining the most recent attempt on his life by a small army of runic golems, the entire house listening in. As expected they took it rather well.

"That slimy bitch!" Hermione screamed, startling everyone. "What the hell makes her think she can try and kill you in the middle of school? Not to mention the notion of success."

"Hermione calm down." Neville said nervously.

"You expect her to be calm, Slythrin just declared war with this." Wood said in anger.

"Were does a Prefect get off thinking they can flout the rules like that?" Asked Percy in equal rage.

"Guy's stay out of this, it's my problem." Harry said aloud trying to get the others to calm, if what he was seeing was any indication, they were ready to march down to the dungeon and blast open the Slythrin dorm to get even.

'The hell it's your problem!" Ron shouted, "Don't you remember, we're family."

"Yeah and I don't want you guys getting involved in this! She has all the reason in the world to hate me and it's absolutely justified." Harry retorted

"I don't care." Was all Ron said in response.

"Guy's calm down." Neville tried again at being peacekeeper.

"Ron's right Harry you don't have to take the weight of the world on your shoulders, you have al of us here to help." Hermione interjected.

"You don't understand, this is-"

"No more dangerous then what we dealt with in the past two years, or over the summer." Hermione interrupted. Harry fell silent after that and could come up with no response.

"Fine, sorry for trying to keep you out of it." Harry sighed.

"Well now that that lover spat is over." Fred began,

"We have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Mainly, what to do to get even with them for this.'

"Time for the greatest prank war this school has ever know!" George ended.

"Oh dear." Was all one of the new first years managed.

Fiori: Done! Sorry again about the wait. but on to more important matters. I currently have two Ideas for yet more fan-fictions of Harry Potter. I know i should probably focus on this or one of my preexisting stories, but the just won't go away.

So I leave it to all of you. Do you want me to write

A)Drakken: A Harry runs away and disappears and can't be found till he's fourteen with my own personal twists. Would be a Harry/Tonks with massive crossovers with Neil Gaiman (Not just one of his stories, as many as I can find and fit into it) as well as a bit of labyrinth.

B)I'm Back: Not a time travel fic, Harry gets blasted out of our dimension fourth year and finally reappears after five years. he returns to a world about to be consumed by the darkness. Harry/Daphne Greengrass.

C) Not to write and just focus on what I've got, write those stories later.

So folks until next time review or face the wrath of rabid Hippogryph who think your made of ferret.


	12. Nightmare

Fiori: Finally I've done it! A new chapter is ready to be shared with the world. I am really sorry that this took me so long to write, but I had school and writers block amongst other thing. Honestly though I should have actually gotten this out to you guys much sooner, but unfortunately my hard-drive crashed awhile ago and wiped the first chapter 12 out. Though I'm thankful to say that this version is much better than what I originally planned happening. In comparison that version was slow and drab compared to this. Hope you all enjoy.

As always I do not own Harry Potter other wise the Marauders would have lived and Wormtail would have stayed good. There finally something that wont add more people to the mob.

Voldemort: I beg to differ. I happen to like my stress reliving activity of torturing that simpering fool.

Fiori: I can't catch a break can I?

666

Rebirth

Chapter 12: Your Worst Nightmare

Contrary to popular belief, at Hogwarts one's actions did have consequences. So attempting to murder a fellow student out of hatred and revenge was something that even the usually apathetic Severus Snape could not turn a blind eye to such a transgression. Especially since members of his house instigated it. The resulting fall out from Clarissa's attack on Harry's life led to the eventual expulsion of all those involved in instigating it. And while the incident did serve as an example that Dumbledore was not willing to let racial hatred lead to an all out battle between houses. The deed of the expulsion however only furthered Harry's enigma status, quite possibly making even more people loath him than they had before.

Though even that did nothing to elevate the feeling that things between him and Valentine were over. She had disappeared without a trace long before word of the fight had reached Dumbledore's attention. Harry could just imagine her swearing bloody vengeance upon him as she disappeared into the night.

Harry couldn't repress the sigh that escaped his lips as he thought about the implications of yet another person seeking his life. Already there was Voldemort, Sirius Black, not to mention all the people who had lost family trying to kill him. It had long since stopped being something he feared and instead had moved to the point of frustrating. After all when one gets turned into an inhuman creature other things like crazed dark lords with no real body seem to lose some of their oomph.

"Harry, what's wrong mate?" George (or was it Fred this time) asked in concern.

"Not much, just the sheer insanity that is my life." Harry replied dryly.

"Ah thinking about Valentine again?" Replied the other twin.

"Amongst other thing, which reminds me. I never did get to ask you about those Gauntlets you two used." Harry answered as he recalled the weapons the twins had used to help him fend off his attackers.

"Ah those, well that was a bit of transfiguration."

"We learned it from one of the guest speakers who taught us foreign magic." They answered.

"Transfiguration? That didn't look like any ordinary transfiguration." Harry said back.

"Nothing gets past you does it?"

"Well to be honest it wasn't."

"But we're not going to tell you about it." They finished together.

"And the reason is what?" Harry asked in disappointment.

"Aw come one Harry." Fred said playfully

"We need to keep our secrets too." George added.

"This from the people trying to sell my shed skin for belt leather? Come on guys you owe me something for that stunt." Harry said bitterly as he remembered the incident with little actual malice, it had just been one of the weirder things they had tried to do.

"Well we do owe you something." Fred agreed,

"However we just can't part with that knowledge at this time." George added,

"So in return we shall impart onto you a gift."

"A most auspicious gift."

"What exactly is this gift?' Harry asked curiously.

"Well it's not something we can show you here."

"Much too public for such a thing.

"Just follow us." They said together as they both motioned for him to follow.

After they had left the hall they moved quickly to an abandoned classroom. There one of the twins motioned for him to sit at one of the many unused and dusty desks, while the other pulled what looked like a folded piece of blank parchment from his shirt. Immediately Harry knew that something was odd about it, whether it was because of his transformation or if it was because he was finally becoming paranoid with all the attempts on his life.

"What exactly is that?" Harry asked with growing trepidation. He had no clue as to weather it was harmful or not, but the last piece of blank paper he had to deal with had led to his current transformation. And while he knew the twins would never do anything to intentionally harm him, there was always the chance.

"This Harry,"

"Is the secret to our success."

"Okay so how is it, what's the secret, ask it questions about how to prank and it gives you answers, or do you describe potential targets and pranks before it tells you who to do what to?" Harry asked as he continued to look at the blank page before him.

"Why would you think that?" Fred asked in confusion.

"We happen to come up with everything ourselves." George added.

"Well then what is it? I know it isn't just some blank piece of paper." Harry asked as he continued to look at it.

"Very good Harrykins."

"It's a map."

"A map?" Harry asked

"Yup." They answered together.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say it isn't a normal map." Harry said as he glanced more carefully at the blank parchment before him.

"That it's not." Fred nodded.

"It's the Marauders Map." George added.

"Okay, so how exactly does it work?" Harry asked.

"We thought you'd never ask." Fred smiled as he and George pulled out their wands.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." They both incanted as they placed their wands to the blank parchment, in seconds a detailed sketch of Hogwarts appeared on the outer folds of the parchment, along with the name of the map.

A smile on their faces the twins opened the folds of the map, revealing various sketches of rooms along with the occasional name. However what Harry found strange was the fact that the names seemed to move on their own accord. Harry carefully looked over all of the names as well as the name of the room they seemed to be in.

"This is a real time map of Hogwarts?" Harry asked in awe as he finally found his name right next to that of Fred and George, this also had the added benefit of telling which was which.

"That it is little Harry." Fred smiled.

"It also shows all the secret passages are." George added as he pointed to a small corridor on the map that led from the dungeons to the very back of the potions room.

"Along with how to get by them." Fred said as he pointed at a picture of a witch as little incantations appeared next to it.

"It even know the current passwords to the dorms." George pointed to the entrance of Gryffindor common room and sure enough there was the current password next to the portrait.

"Only thing not on there is the Chamber of Secrets." Fred sounded bitter as he pointed towards the bathroom where Harry knew the chamber entrance to be located, but not at the exact entrance to it.

"Wicked." Harry whispered before glancing back at the map. He was momentarily enthralled with it before two thoughts marred his enthusiasm. One who made this map, and two, why were the twins even willing to part with such a thing.

"So let me get this straight, you two are going to give me your all access map of Hogwarts? The map you've used to avoid trouble when setting things up and to get from here to Merlin knows where for years." Harry questioned as he looked over the map once more.

"Well you see, all we've been using it for recently was finding out the passwords to the other dorms so we can prank them in their sleep." Fred admitted.

"Plus the fact that we've memorized most of the routes in and out of the castle already. What we don't already know by heart are the routes that lead to nowhere." George added.

"Okay, that still begs the question of why you're giving it to me though?" Harry pushed further.

"That Harry is simple." George said as he adopted a lecturing tone.

"You need it far more than we do." Fred nodded.

"First year there were vague rumors about you battling it out with Quirrell."

"Who had you-know-who on the back of his head."

"Then there's the fact that last year you had to fight a basilisk."

"Not to mention all the random attempts on your life since then."

"We though you could use this." They finished in unison while pushing the map towards him. Harry could only smile as he took the map in hand before looking it over once more. For the first time he finally noted the inscription on the cover.

"Who do you think they were" Harry asked as he looked at the four names that presented the map to him.

"We may never know." Fred smiled fondly.

"But we can't thank them enough." George added.

"Thanks guys." Harry said warmly. It was at times like this that he could momentarily forget that his life seemed to be one big cosmic joke. That people didn't want to kill him, and that he would never truly be human again.

666

It was an hour later that Harry found himself once more gazing at the map. This time he was in waiting for the rest of the people to show up for the first Defense Against the Dark Art class of the year. Since gaining the map and the instructions on how to turn it on and off, Harry had often found himself gazing at it with a huge smile plastered to his face. He still couldn't believe that the twins had given him something like this.

Harry smiled as he watched the names on the parchment move about. He could see Ron and Neville making their way towards the classroom. Though he was confused with the absence of Hermione. Noting that the first of his classmates should be arriving at any moment Harry tapped the parchment with his wand before muttering a quite mischief managed. It was however a great shock when not two seconds after he'd put the parchment away, that Hermione walked into the classroom.

Harry blinked twice as she walked towards him, a tired, yet happy smile on her face. He was absolutely positive that she hadn't been outside the classroom, or anywhere near the door a few moments ago. Yet here she was, smiling at him.

"Good morning Harry?" Hermione smiled, as Harry looked her over as if he was trying to figure out some complex puzzle. As he looked more closely he began to notice that several things were off about her. For one thing her hair, which he had seen her do into a careful ponytail just an hour ago, was looser than it had been before. Her cloths, which had been neatly pressed that morning was now showing the tell tale signs of being worn for hours.

"Harry is something wrong?" Hermione asked when she didn't receive a response to her earlier greeting.

"It's nothing Hermione, just something I need to figure out." Harry responded as he began to over the possible reasons why Hermione seemed to be in the state that she was in. Hermione in turn looked ready to ask something else before the rest of the students began to trickle in. Quietly she sat down next to him before asking.

"Harry, what is it? Are you still thinking about the incident three days ago?" She asked in concern.

"Hermione I'm fine, just a little confused right now." Harry responded absently.

"Harry, I'm sure everything will be just fine. The students who attacked you had their wands snapped and they're all facing ministry investigations. You have nothing to worry about. Valentine could never get back inside the school to harm you, not with all the Dementors patrolling the grounds, it's a miracle she even got out of the school." Hermione said in a soothing voice, thinking that Harry was still thinking over what had happened with the Slytherins, like he had been with the last fight he was in when he had to fight other people.

"That's not it Hermione, but thanks anyways." Harry muttered as he closed his eyes and began to try to piece together what he knew.

"If that not it then what?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"What's what?" Ron asked as he took the seat on the other side of Harry.

"Hermione thinks I'm brooding." Harry responded eyes still closed.

"Well, are you?" Ron asked as Hermione tried to sputter out objections.

"Not at the moment." Harry replied.

"Then what are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Thinking."

"Well see Hermione, he's thinking. Why'd you think he was brooding?" Ron asked her.

"Well with what happened three days ago." Hermione offered in defense.

"As the twins said to me this morning, shit happens, learn to deal." Harry offered.

"Harry, that doesn't really sound like you. This morning you were still brooding on it." Hermione said in concern.

"I know, but when you think about it, the twins do have it right. Besides aren't you the one who told me that I shouldn't feel bad about acting in self defense?" Harry asked as he momentarily put his new puzzle into the back of his thoughts.

"Well I did, but…"

"I'm doing as you suggested, so what's the problem?" Harry asked.

"He's got a point Hermione, why is it a big deal that Harry stopped brooding?" Ron asked.

"It's not." Hermione protested.

"Maybe she was looking forward to being the one who got him out of it." Neville suggested from the seat in front of them. He looked quite odd in the clothing he had chosen to wear for Foreign Magick. He was part of the group that was studying early American magic's. His was also one of the outfits that had caused quite a stir. Choosing a red leather vest, brown pants, and moccasins, and nothing else. Despite his round facial features the outfit did not make him look hideous, instead he merely looked like he was off to a Halloween party.

"I was not!" Hermione protested, as her face grew red.

"If not that then what?" Ron asked with a smile to make his brothers proud.

"Well…" Hermione muttered, before finding her desk extremely interesting.

She was however spared any more questions when professor Lupin entered the classroom and began to quite the rest of the students. Harry gazed at the older man as he explained that they would be having a bit of practical work toady, and his mind went unbidden to the scent he got from the man. Harry barely listened as he and the rest of the class were carted off from the classroom and through the halls to a random classroom, his mind couldn't shake the odd feeling he got from the elder man. It was odd really how his primal side viewed the older man. It was almost as if the other man was another predator. Not one of his caliber, but yet one still worthy of respect.

Finally the assembled class entered the classroom, it was large, but not on the same level of professor Roads class. In the very center of the room was a wardrobe with a chain wrapped around it. The odd thing to Harry was however that it seemed to rattle about and a strange sound seemed to emanate from it.

"Now who can tell me what is in here?" Lupin asked as he stood next to the side of the wardrobe.

"It's a boggart." Hermione said eagerly.

"That is correct miss Granger, now who can tell me what a boggart looks like, anyone?" Lupin asked with a tired smile.

"No one knows sir." Hermione answered again.

"Indeed, and this is because the boggart is a shape-shifter. It takes the form of that which you most fear. Now there are many theories as to why it does this, but it is commonly accepted that boggarts are an out of control experiment that was originally made by wizards to guard their homes, and indeed what more fearsome guard than that which can assume the shape of your darkest nightmare. However there does exist a simple charm to drive them off, but what really gets a boggart is laughter. This charm will change the boggart into something you find amusing. The charm is pronounced _Riddikulus, _Please repeat it for me." Lupin explained, as one the class repeated the incantation.

"Now I require a volunteer, mister Longbottom I think you'll do nicely." Lupin said as he called out Neville from the crowd. He hesitantly stepped forward from his friends and stood next to the haggard professor.

"What do I have to do sir?" Neville asked as bravely as he could.

"Now mister Longbottom I need you to picture the thing you fear most, can you do that for me?" Lupin asked in a reassuring tone.

"Professor Snape sir." Neville said rigidly, earning a few laughs from the class.

"Professor Snape, well few can be as menacing in the classroom as he. Now I believe you also have a grandmother?" Lupin asked in a laugh as Neville just nodded in response.

"Good, now I want you to imagine her clothing, only those and when the boggart comes out of the closet…" What ever else was said was lost to the rest of the class as Lupin whispered it into Neville's ear before moving back a few paces.

"Do you understand?" Neville nodded.

"I'm going to release the boggart, are you ready?" Neville nodded again.

"Good." And with a flick of his wand the chains surrounding the door vanished and out stepped professor Snape. The boggart looked every bit as menacing and vile as the real one. He sneered at Neville as he stalked towards the boy.

"_R- Riddikulus!" _Neville incanted nervously as his fear drew closer. The change was instant, one moment Snape was wearing his normal dark robes and the next he was clad in drag with a dead vulture on his head. The class drowned in laughter as Snape's visage looked around in fear.

From there many took their turn at the creature, it changed from Snape to a number of other things. With each transformation it would then shift again into something hilarious. Though through all this Harry remained detached, a single question ringing through his head.

'_What do I fear?'_

At first he would have thought that it would be Voldemort, but in truth even with his two previous encounters Harry could not say he feared the man. His thoughts then turned to the huge basilisk he had to fight last year. Yet still with his recent change he could say that he did not fear that either. Before he knew it, it was Harry's turn to confront the boggart. Currently it was a legless spider rolling helplessly on the ground. Harry stepped towards it as it's shape began to shift, as before the change was instant. An oppressive heat filled the classroom as the boggart took its shape. Harry was dimly aware of someone shouting his name desperately as he gazed at his darkest nightmare. The boggart had taken the shape of a person, but it wasn't just any person.

The boggarts bareback was to the rest of the class as fiery wings produced unimaginable heat. Wild and untamable dark hair shot off its head in all directions. They could make out the figures crimson, bloodstained hands. Slowly the figure turned towards him. Blood marked his face and chest as he smiled viciously back at the class. Harry could only gasp in fear as he looked into its eyes, as fire touched emeralds gazed back. Harry felt his grip on control over his animal side falter as he looked at his darkest fear, himself.

All around him people were shouting in fear as the intolerable heat bore down on them from both Harry and the boggart. Though it would seem that Harry was unaware of this. Harry simply stayed routed to the spot looking back into his own eyes as his own wings burned through his shirt. A hissing growl escaped his lips as he looked at the other predator that had entered his territory. The action was mimicked by the boggart as the two stared each other down.

No one could quite say what it was that changed things after that. One moment they were just standing there glaring at one another. The next they were at each other's throats.

Harry swung viciously at the boggart as it attempted to do the same. The swing went wide as the boggart danced around him and tried for a potentially devastating uppercut. Harry barely managed to lean back enough to miss the blow before he lashed out with a roundhouse kick. The kick landed squarely in the boggarts abdomen and sent it flying through the far wall and into the next classroom. With single-minded determination Harry pursued it.

Once he closed in on his enemy Harry sent a potentially lethal downward punch at the downed creature. The punch ripped a whole in the floor that both he and the boggart fell through as the dark double rolled away from the blow. Luckily for all attending the school the next classroom was again empty as the boggart punched Harry in the face in mid-air, sending him to the other end of the classroom. The two animalistic combatants glared at each other as they landed, before once more they charged.

As Harry and the boggart clashed they remained completely unaware of what they wrote on the hearts of the classmates. Once more Harry's friends could only helplessly watch as he battled for his life. Once more they could only pray that he would come out on top.

666

"_Riddikulus! Riddikulus! Riddikulus! _Goddamn it why wont it work!" Ron shouted angrily as Harry took a blow from his counterpart. He knew that he got the spell incantation right and that he was imagining something funny happening to the boggart. Yet no matter how many times he cast the spell the dark reflection of his best mate remained.

"Because you aren't the boggart's target." Lupin said solemnly as he once more watched the last connection to his old friend move further and further away from humanity. He could only imagine that it felt somewhat like his transformation. That a deeper, darker side of him took over.

"Wait, so the charm won't work unless you're the boggart's target?" Neville asked fearfully.

"Regrettably so, the spell works off of the bond that the boggart forms with its prey, making the image you present in you mind easier to move into reality." Lupin explained tiredly.

"So what if one of us where to get in its path?" Hermione asked quietly.

"You can't be seriously considering that can you? Look at him, I know you think Harry would never hurt you, but that animal down there is not Harry." Lupin argued.

"How dare you say that!" Neville shouted as he lashed out at the man. They didn't really know the older man, nor did he really know that. But for him to say something so callus to them while their friend fought for his life would not be forgiven.

Lupin was completely floored when the blow met his jaw. He could only look at the three youths in shame as they glared down at him.

"I told you once before, and I'll tell you again he wont hurt us. He's afraid right now, and he's only attacking out of fear. If we can make the fear go away he'll come back to us." Hermione said affirmatively before she turned and headed for the path of destruction that Harry and the boggart had wrought, The remaining two spared him a glance before following, leaving Lupin alone and ashamed.

666

Harry's eyes were locked onto his double, hatred clearly written across his feral visage as he battled with his darker half. For every blow he dished out, his double matched. They had long since cleared the interior of the castle and had taken their deadly dance to the grounds, destruction and fire scared their path here and probably would remain, even with the efforts of magic to remove it.

Though I his mind he really didn't care, all his focus was on his dark, blood-soaked mimicry. Both his instincts and conscious mind were in agreement that this thing needed to be destroyed. That it was the greatest threat to him, but greater still was the threat that it represented to his friends at large. If it got near them there was no telling what could happen. The notion that it would change shape back into their worst fear was lost to him. Even the concept of spell work was lost to him. All that existed was the enemy.

With a rage filled roar he threw himself at the boggart, fist swinging and his wings burning brightly behind him. The blow met the weary boggart with a deafening crack, sending it tumbling across the landscape. The beast quickly recovered before charging back at him. The two figures met in their dance once more, blows were traded at a break-neck speed before the real Harry managed once more to break the deadlock with a mighty blow.

Yet this time he did not let his foe recover, instead he slide right after it, delivering a prodigiously powerful punch to the creature, sending it air born. Quickly following Harry continued to rain blows upon the beast of fear. Pushing it higher and higher into the sky. With each bit of altitude Harry lost to it he would slide back to it to deliver even more blows to it, sending it further and further into the air. Finally after they had reached well over one hundred feet into the air Harry slid into the space above his double and delivered an axe-kick to the boggarts chest.

Hermione and the others arrived just in time to see the boggart crash into the ground before Harry slid into existence in front of them, his back to them. Hermione could barely stand against the heat that both Harry and the boggart gave off. Idly she noticed that the ground around both of the combatants was scorched and smoldering.

Yet what really scared her was all of the Dementors that had started to investigate the area. They were completely surrounded by the vile creatures. She suspected that the only thing keeping them away was the very thing that had drawn their attention.

But in the end none of that truly mattered to her, all she really wanted was to stop Harry from fighting. She had already seen him do too much over the summer. She had seen him fight and kill, and it frightened her. She knew very well that he was no longer the overly polite young boy she had met on the way to Hogwarts. Yet he couldn't help but wish that he still was.

As Hermione stood idle by taking in the details of their surroundings, Ron was once again proving his colors. Instead of analyzing anything he had begun marching forward as soon as he saw Harry and the boggart. Neville seeing Ron march forward was quick to join him. Neither of them truly noticed the dark presence surrounding the field. All they could see was their best friends in a situation they could finally help him in.

"Oi, Boggart! Over here you stupid sod!" Ron yelled out.

The boggart of course didn't even notice him. It was too intent on dodging around Harry's fists to even notice that others had arrived. This of course did nothing to deter Ron and Neville from trying to gain its attention. If it looked at them then Harry wouldn't have to fight it anymore. Simple plans for a simple mind.

"Over here you stupid copy cat!" Neville added as he moved far closer to the brawl than even Ron dared to. This however proved to be exactly what was needed to force the boggart's attention away from Harry. In an instant the visage of a monstrous Harry was replaced with a sneering professor Snape. It was to the great amusement to all that even though the boggart was no longer seeking to attack him, that Harry did not cease his attacks on it. Neville would forever cherish the memory of watching his best friend slug his most hated professor across the Hogwarts grounds. Of course his elation was short lived.

As soon as the secondary source of power was gone the Dementors charged. It was horrifying for Ron and Neville. One moment there was the overwhelming heat made by both Harry and his double, and the next they were on the verge of freezing over in fear. If not for the spark of warmth that Harry offered then both would have probably passed out in utter hopelessness as the wraiths moved in for the feed.

Hermione could only watch from her position on the hillside as the Dementors moved to consume her friends. Only her hesitation of nearing her feral friend put her in the position she was in now. Had she not, she as well would be just as likely to be consumed as they. From her position she could see fires break out as several of the Dementors cried out in pain before being silenced. Harry seemed to have taken up a stationary position in front of Ron and Neville, and despite the evidence that he should move to defend himself, he seamed to be rooted to the spot.

Briefly she felt the air behind her alight with power as yet another presence made themselves known. Immediately she felt reassured as a small trill echoed from behind her. Heat was also present as a calm, yet deadly serious voice spoke from behind her.

"Miss. Granger, what is happening?" Came the headmasters query.

"A boggart, Harry went feral on it, it spilled out here. The Dementors came soon after." Hermione responded rapidly and without the usual eloquence on would associate with her. Right now she was far more concerned with the lives of her friends than anything else.

"I see, well then this calls for far more power than my own patronus, but I shall do my best so that Harry may at least have some leeway. The wizen headmaster said as he brandished his wand, summoning a silvery phoenix that quickly charged into the middle of the battlefield. The spectral construct quickly positioned itself behind Ron and Neville and drove off quite a few of the Dementors. Yet it did not dissuade the vast army that had congregated in the sky and around them. If anything all it did was give them a bit of breathing room.

"Headmaster, is that professor Snape over there?" Hermione asked as she saw a figure approach the small army of Dementors. Sure enough the approaching figure looked in every way to be the head of Slytherin house. Yet he bore no wand at the dark wardens, nor did he appear to have a patronus to defend against their power.

"Severus what Are you doing!" Dumbledore shouted in fear as he watched a man he trusted seemingly present himself as a free meal to some of the darkest creatures imaginable.

Yet it was as the Dementors drew near to him that both he and Hermione realized that it was not in fact the potions professor. As his visage twisted and turned upon the Dementors approach they realized two things. The first thing they realized was that it was the boggart still in professor Snape's form that had begun to approach the Dementors. The second was far more horrifying, as they bore witness to yet another first in history. The unveiling of what a Dementor most feared. As heat yet again poured from the boggarts position they knew that things had just moved past the point of no return.

"They're afraid of him?" Hermione asked in shock as the boggart began to rip into the wraiths with the same lack of mercy that Harry was.

"So it would seem, I imagine that knowing that there is now something that could end their existence gives them reason enough to fear it." Dumbledore answered as Harry and the boggart pushed the Dementors back towards the lake. "Though I myself am beginning to wonder if there is a way that we could possibly salvage this." He added.

It was bad enough that many at the board of governors were hounding for Harry's expulsion, but for him to revert to feral instincts in a classroom, and then for him and his double to fight yet another army of Dementors, on school grounds. It was quickly turning into a loosing battle to keep the potter heir inside of Hogwarts.

"What's the boggart doing?" Hermione suddenly asked as the fighting between Harry, the boggart and the Dementors moved over the lake.

As Dumbledore watched, he saw that each Dementor killed by the boggart was seemingly consumed by it, the flames moving towards its chest before being absorbed and disappearing.

"I'm not quite sure miss. Granger, but I can only hope it is nothing serious." He answered as just a trickle of fear wormed its way into his heart.

Harry slid away from yet another of the grasping hands of the cold-things before lashing out with his wing. As with every other, it was consumed in an inhuman scream before he moves on to another. To his right he could hear the sounds of struggle that his double was doing just as well as he was. Though he dared not take his eyes off of the enemies before him.

Four of them were trying to surround him, but he quickly charged the lead one before they could even begin to close the gap, his fist lashing out quickly and powerfully. As his foe went sailing into the burning wings of his double, Harry turned on the others that had attempted to surround him. He briefly noted that one had been too close to him as he had rounded and was being consumed by the flames of his wings. Not really caring that it was dieing in agony he grabbed it by the arm and threw it into a gathering of its fellows, the results of which were much like throwing a match onto a pile of kindling coated in gasoline.

As more of his enemies went up in flames Harry took the opportunity to gain a bit of distance on his enemies. As he slid onto the solid ground of the lake-shore, he took the opportunity to watch his double reduce several more Dementors to ash, as well as witness the translucent phoenix enter into the fray, herding the cold-things towards him and his double, so they could better deal with them. With a predatory smile on his face he leapt back into the battle, tearing into the cold wardens of Azkaban with a fervor that he had once held for Quidditch.

666

With the additional help of Dumbledore's patronus, it took only an additional five minutes before the remaining Dementors fled from the grounds and made for the depths of the Forbidden-forest. By this point both Harry and the Boggart had landed on the ground again. Both of them had their backs to the other. Harry faced his approaching friends and headmaster; While the Boggart faced the castle.

As his friends finally drew near, both Harry and the Boggart turned on one another. Their eyes met once more as they prepared yet again to move into deadly combat. However, as they tensed to launch at the other, Hermione threw herself between the two of them. Her wand extended and the Riddikulus spell on the tip of her tongue. Yet the Boggart did not shift its form.

Instead it smiled at her.

"What the hell." Ron breathed as the Boggart simply smiled at the confused group of students.

"_R- Riddikulus!" _Hermione tried incanting fearfully.

"_**Sorry little human, but that wont work anymore."**_ The boggart surprised everyone by speaking.

"H-how." Hermione whispered in shock.

"_**This form suits me too well, I don't want to take it off anymore." **_It answered in mockingly.

"What do you plan on doing?" Dumbledore asked as he drew the creature's attention to himself. He was still shocked to see that it didn't change its shape to that of his own worst fear.

"_**What do you expect me to do? I plan on doing what I always have done, Spread fear." **_It answered darkly.

"I'm afraid that I cannot let you do that." Dumbledore said coldly as he leveled his wand at the dark visage of his student, out of the corner of his eye he could see Harry still ready for battle against his darker half.

"_**I'd like to see you try old man."**_ It smiled before it moved. Faster than he could follow, the boggart had disappeared in fire, only to appear next to him. Dumbledore wasn't even able to bring a shield up before its fist connected with his face, sending him flying through the air with tremendous force.

Quickly bringing its gaze to the other, the Boggart smile cruelly once more.

"_**I shall enjoy bringing nightmares to this world." **_It said before he disappeared in a halo of flames.

Fiori: And there it is boys and girls, chapter twelve in all its new glory. Bet none of you were suspecting what happened were you, well to be honest neither was I, it just happened that way. Personally I like it like this. More villains for the long haul, makes for more plot when I finally break from most of the canon events. Though I now realize that Harry's dark half does not have a name, I leave that to you my readers; send me names in reviews and privet-messages. Coolest yet appropriate name shall be given.

Now review or Harry and his evil twin shall visit your home in feral mode!


End file.
